Dulce Mori
by darklife974
Summary: C'est un Harry insensible et intelligent qui fait son entrer dans le monde magique avec la mort sur ses talons. La mort ? Non juste Mort.
1. Prologue

C'était juste un effleurement. Le passage de son doigt glacé sur ma joue, laissant sur sur sillage l'impression d'une traînée ardente. Sa façon à Elle de me rassurer.

Pourtant je suis prêt. Je suis prêt ce qu'elle me prenne enfin dans ses bras. Prêt ce qu'elle m'embrasse pour la toute dernière fois. A lui rendre ce qu'elle m'a donné il y a tant d'années.

Je n'ai aujourd'hui aucun regret. La vie que j'ai mené n'a pas été la plus facile ou la plus heureuse mais c'était la mienne et pour rien au monde je ne l'aurait échangé . Ses longs doigts passent dans mes cheveux, descendent vers ma mâchoire, elle retarde le moment ou elle prendra son enfant. Ressent-elle de la tristesse ? Le peut-elle seulement ?

Ma douce Mort.

Ma douce mère.

Résignée, peut être, je la sens se rapprocher. J'ouvre les yeux et la contemple. Elle se tient devant moi, drapée de sa robe noire, laissant apercevoir la blancheur de ses os. Un sourire naît sur son visage, je tends mes bras sa rencontre. Elle s'y engouffre délicatement. Je me sens bien, apaisé . Elle me berce tendrement.

Petit a petit, la vie s'échappe de mon corps et je la sert encore plus fort. D'un geste, aussi doux qu'une caresse, elle me fait pencher la tête et pose sa bouche contre mes lèvres. Me donnant ainsi mon dernier baisé.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas moi mais J.K.R

Les premiers chapitres sont un peu courts mais n'hésiter pas me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ma vie commença un 31 juillet. Fils de lord respect , des parents aimants et attentionnés, rien ne laissait présager ma mort prématuré . Rien, à part peut être, cette ridicule chose appelée la guerre.

Ainsi je vécus un peu plus d'un an, cajolé par mes parents, dans une insouciance si propre aux enfants. Riant aux grimaces de Sirius, pleurant lorsque j'avais faim, dormant dans les bras protectrices de ma mère. J'étais un bébé des plus heureux.

Je n'aurais dû de cette époque ne garder aucun souvenir, mais les événements qui suivirent firent graver dans ma mémoire des brides d'images éparses et un sentiment diffus de chaleur.

Cela arriva une nuit comme il n'y en a qu'une chaque année. Un 31 octobre. Loin des mythes humains, cette nuit est pourtant teintée par la mort. C'est en effet, cette nuit et seulement celle la, qu'Elle se déplace dans notre monde, vêtu de sa robe noir, pour collecter de ses propres mais les âmes arrivées a leurs termes.

Que Voldemort ait choisi ce jour en particulier, était-ce une coïncidence? Même aujourd'hui je ne saurais répondre. Mais toujours est-il qu'il vint, accompagné de ses partisans, décidé a mettre fin a mon existence.

Nous étions dans le salon, de cette maison qui n'était pas vraiment la notre, mais des dires de Dumbledore la plus sûr. Il faisait chaud, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, mes parents discutaient, un verre de vin a la main. Je luttais pour ma part contre le sommeil qui s'infiltrait dans mon esprit amené par les vagues de chaleur provenant du foyer. Au dessus de moi flottaient un cerf, un loup, un chien et un rat.

Ce qui me sorti de ma torpeur fut le bruit du verre s'écrasant au sol. Mon père s'était levé précipitamment, la peur au ventre. Il ordonna a ma mère de me mettre en sécurité.

A cet instant bien réveillé , je vis ma mère me prendre, m'emmenant vers l'escalier. C'est a ce moment que je le sentis, un déferlement de ténèbres s' abattre sur la maison. La porte ne résista pas longtemps et avant que je ne puisse voir quoi que se soit, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, enserré par les bras de Lily, ses cheveux roux sur mon visage. D'en bas des cris et des rires s'élevèrent. Lorsque les cris s'estompèrent, elle me déposa dans mon berceau. Les fesses sur les pieds, m'accrochant de toute mes forces au barreaux je pus la voir comme jamais auparavant je ne la vis. Les trait durs et la baguette levée, les yeux rivés sur la porte, elle était prête a se battre.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, après ce qu'il me parut une éternité , et il se dressa devant elle, seul, Lord Voldemort. Son visage était taché d'un rouge jurant sur sa peau pâle, un rictus mauvais déformait ses traits. Mais le plus marquant fut la vision de ses yeux, des yeux écarlates que la folie assombrissait.

Je ne pus rien faire. Alors j'observa. Je l'observa combattre ma mère qui rapidement s' écroula. Je l'observa la torturer pendant qu'elle criait et se contorsionnait sur le sol. Elle pleurait, elle suppliait, pour moi, pour ma vie. Pendant qu'il riait toujours plus fort, la folie le dévorant. Non, l'on ne discute pas avec un fou. Il finit tout de même par lui lancer le sort de mort, abrégeant ainsi ses souffrances et le silence revint, angoissant.

Il s'avançât vers moi d'un pas souple, savourant déjà sa victoire, sa langue passant paresseusement ses lèvres fines. Le sourire dément scotché au visage. J'étais figé sur place, mes membres sourds aux appels désespérées de mon cerveau. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé il prononça les deux qui allait signer mon arrêt de mort.

Je ne pouvais fermer les yeux, captivé malgré moi par ce rayon de lumière verte, qui arrivait sur moi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre je fut drapé d'un manteau glacé . Le sort m'effleura le front pour se retourner vers l'incantateur. Lequel dans un cri retourna poussière.

Le tissu glissa sur mon visage et je La vis, dans toute sa splendeur, les orbites vides et sombres.

La Mort.

Je reposte les deux premiers chapitres car en effet il y a eu un petit problème avec les lettres accentuées qui ont tout simplement disparues.

Merci pour vos reviews


	3. Chapter 2

Pourquoi m'a t-elle protégé ce soir là, je ne le saurais que bien des années plus tard. Et, pendant les dix années qui suivirent, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Me protéger de la mort pour me voir plonger dans un enfer bien plus douloureux. En effet, peut après que Voldemort fut détruit, un homme immense apparut. Il avait la barbe et les cheveux hirsutes, de grosses mains rugueuses et le regard naïf.

Il m'emmena sur un engin volant pour me déposer dans les bras d'un autre homme, lequel paraissait très vieux comme sorti d'un autre temps. Sa longue barbe blanche, plus dru qu'il n'y paraissait, frottait désagréablement contre mon visage. Après une brève discussion avec une dame aux allures sévères, l'on me déposa sur un perron identique à ses voisins.

Pendant tout ce temps, je la voyais me suivre, pourtant ni l'homme aux cheveux hirsutes, ni celui a la barbe blanche ni même la dame aux allures sérieuse ne parurent noter sa présence.

Je me retrouva seul avec Elle, j'avais froid, j'avais faim et j'étais fatigué, mais j'étais loin de me douter que cela serait mon quotidien pour les années a venir.

Les personnes qui possédaient le perron sur lequel on m'a déposé n'étaient rien de moins que les Dursleys. Haïssant tout ce qui n'était pas conforme à leur concept de normalité, je fus pour eux l'image même du cheveux dans la gorge. C'est Vernon qui me découvrit le lendemain matin, c'était un homme plus gras que grand, possédant un stupéfiant double menton et des petits yeux mauvais. Il s'empourpra royalement en lisant la lettre qui m'accompagnait, et poussa un cri presque agonisant auxquels sa femme accourus.

Il était fascinant de remarquer la radicale opposition physique entre Pétunia et son mari, en effet, la où Vernon n'était que gras, elle n'était qu'os et cartilages.

-"Que se passe t-il Vernon ?"

Question auquel son mari lui répondit en lui passant la lettre qu'elle lut rapidement.

-"Le fils de ta dégénéré de sœur et de son dégénéré de mari ! A en croire la lettre ils sont mort et la garde de leur, surement tout aussi, dégénéré de fils nous revient !", ajouta t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

Pétunia resta silencieuse mais n'en pensait pas moins, comment sa sœur a t'elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir a faire elle et sa bande de monstre ! Et maintenant elle se retrouve avec l'un deux sur les bras, prêt à contaminer son merveilleux Dudlichouney.

Craignant cependant des représailles, ils décidèrent avec beaucoup de réticence de me garder. Me ramenant rapidement a l'intérieur avant que les voisins ne remarquent quelque chose d'étrange, je fut placé dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Plus de grimaces auxquelles rirent, plus de cheminée devant laquelle me prélassé, plus le lait ma mère pouvant me rassasier. Il ne me resta plus que les bras froid de Mort. Sans elle je serai sûrement mort, laisser seul dans le placard sombre, je passa les premiers jours à pleurer réclamant à manger. Cela semblait fonctionner car énerver par mes cris Pétunia, sans d'autres choix me nourrissait. Mais après quelques jours, ils installèrent des plaques de ce qui me semblait de la mousse partout dans mon placard, et qu'importe à qu'elle point je pleurais, personne ne venait. Alors je ne le fis plus.

Pétunia bien que réluctante à cette idées, me visitait environ une fois tout les jours, j'engloutissais un biberon et elle me lavait sommairement en changeant ma couche. Mais Mort, elle s'occupait de moi, elle me nourrissait de son énergie, atténuant la douleur de mon estomac, elle me prenait dans ses bras, me berçant comme le faisait ma maman et elle soignait mes petites écorchures quand j'us commencé à marcher.

Elle fut témoin de mes premiers pas, de mes premiers mots, me consola à la douleurs de mes premières dents. J'appris à attraper ses longs doigts de mes minuscules mains et à m'agripper à sa cape pour ne pas tomber. Elle fut également là lorsque je vécus mes premiers instants de magie, j'en fus au début pas vraiment conscient. Je me retrouvais à léviter a quelques centimètres du sol, parfois des objets disparaissaient, ou apparaissaient sans même que je ne les touche.

Je pris conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas quand j'avais quatre ou cinq ans. Assis jouant avec Mort, avec pour seul lumière un mince rayon filtrant par un coin de la porte, j'eus soudain la désagréable sensation de quelque chose marchant sur ma jambe. C'était à vrai dire qu'une simple araignée mais la surprise qu'elle me provoqua me fit la craindre. Avant même de m'en rendre compte il n'en resta que des cendres sur ma cuisse. Figé d'incompréhension, je fixais les reste de la malheureuse.

Mort qu'en à elle ne sembla pas vraiment étonné et enleva d'un geste négligent les particules encore sur moi. Puis passa une mains dans mes cheveux, me regardant ensuite dans les yeux deux mots s'inscrirent dans mon esprit "magie" et "secret". Malgré mon manque d'éducation je n'étais certainement pas un idiot et je compris que jamais les Dursley, ni même personne d'autre ne devait découvrir ce que j'étais capable de faire.

C'était mon secret à moi et à Mort.

Lorsque je fus plus grand, l'on commença à me sortir régulièrement de mon placard, principalement pour faire des corvées dans la maison. Ça a commencé par le balai et la serpillière, les poussières et la lessive puis ensuite la vaisselle et les couvert. A ces moment là, je regrettais presque mon placard où j'y était seul et au calme. Je devais tout bien faire et rapidement, sinon la punition était inévitable. Combien de fois j'eus la joue brûlante, les bras douloureux et parsemés de bleus, le dos en feu ? Je ne les compte même plus.

Vernon n'était jamais satisfait, "le sol n'est pas assez brillant", "mon linge ne sent pas assez bon", "la fourchette vient de ce coté du plat" disait-il toujours avec son sourire moqueur sur le visage, avant de me gifler ou de m'empoigner le bras si violemment que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait le brisait avant de me jeter dans mon placard. Heureusement la ceinture n'était réservé qu'aux 'grosses' bêtises comme briser un plat ou rétrécir à la machine à laver la robe préféré de Pétunia.

Dudley suivant l'exemple de ses parents nourrissait envers moi une haine féroce, qui se traduisait par des surnoms méchant et des croches pieds intempestifs. Qui signifiait pour moi que plus de punitions de la part de Vernon.

Malgré ces divers aléas de la vie, je survivais tant bien que mal. Dans mon esprit tant que Mort était à mes côté, j'avais une raison d'exister.

A mes six ans, je débuta l'école, pas que les Dursley s'intéressaient à mon éducation, mais par soucis de paraître normal car il était de plus en plus difficile pour eux de cacher mon existence.

J'appris à ce moment là que mon nom est Harry et non pas 'Garçon' ou l''Anormal' comme je le pensais, que mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture en étant soul et comble de l'ironie Pétunia est la sœur de ma mère. J'us un choque en l'apprenant, vraiment, ils sont sensé être de ma famille et pourtant ils m'ont traité comme un déchet toute ma vie. Pourtant très vite l'indifférence prit la place de la colère et je continuais comme avant.

Je n'aimais pas l'école. Non définitivement pas. Les autres enfants de mon âges étaient bruyants, ils bougeaient dans tout les sens, dans la cours de récréation ou en classe. Et sincèrement je les trouvait d'une stupidité affligeante.

Mon placard me manquait.

Mort me tins par la main pour mon premier jour et tout ceux qui suivirent.


	4. Chapter 3

Je courais, le souffle haletant, puisant dans ce qu'il me semblait, mes dernières forces à chaque enjambées supplémentaires. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, ma gorge sèche me brûlait à chaque inspiration. Mais je devais fuir, me cacher et vite ! Dudley et ses sbires me poursuivaient, quelques mètres derrières moi. Ils avaient inventé un nouveau jeu, très drôle excepté pour moi qui jouait le rôle de la souris. La chasse au Harry. D'abord poursuivis jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'attrapent, je me faisais ensuite rué de coup jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger.

Augmentant l'allure, je m'infiltra dans un passage entre deux maison. Mais rapidement je ne pus plus fuir, un mur se dressait sur mon chemin. Paniqué, le dos au mur, je ne pus que voir mes bourreaux se rapprocher. Je ferma les yeux, souhaitant être autre part, n'importe où mais pas ici.

Me voyant coincé, ils ralentirent le pas, rigolant bien que trempé de sueur et les joues rouges. Et alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur moi j'eus la désagréable sensation qu'une force me tirait par le nombril pour m'aspirer tout entier dans un minuscule tuyau. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans le parc, celui près de la maison de Vernon. Et le principal, j'étais entier et sauf.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mort me rejoignit. Mort ne pouvait intervenir dans les affaires des humains, en réalité elle ne pouvait même pas les toucher sans extraire leur âme. J'étais l'exception à cette règle. Mort ne parlait pas, pas à proprement parler, elle ne formulait pas des phrases avec des mots. Mais parfois je la sentait dans mon esprit, comme un chatouillis à l'intérieur de ma tête, elle me fait ainsi passer des images et des concepts, des idées et des pensées. Encore à cette époque elle me nourrissait régulièrement de son essence et de son énergie favorisant ainsi la communication entre nos deux esprit.

Ma magie par ailleurs ne se faisait que plus puissante et présente au fur et à mesure que je grandissais. Il était maintenant d'une simplicité enfantine de faire apparaître dans mon placard de la lumière pour pouvoir lire les nombreux livres que je volais à droite à gauche. De faire disparaître de la nourriture sur la table des Dursley pour la faire apparaître dans ma main sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. De faire mal aux autres enfants qui m'embêtaient à l'école, ou encore de tuer le chien de la sœur à Vernon quand il a voulu me mordre.

Il me suffisait de le vouloir pour que ça soit fait. Mais les frayeurs restent ancrées au plus profond de soi et trop souvent je me retrouvais démunis face à mes agresseurs, ne pouvant que fuir. Je me détestais pour la faiblesse de mon esprit, pour la faiblesse de mon corps. Je me détestais pour la faiblesse de mon cœur. Je sentais la colère et la haine me submerger perdant alors le contrôle sur mon propre corps, un froid brûlant m'entourant.

Mort peinait quelques fois à me calmer. Alors c'est tout naturellement, que chaque soir, elle me faisait asseoir sur mon matelas, ses orbites vides fixés dans mes yeux verts. Je sentais le chatouillis si familier de sa présence dans mon esprit, ensuite vinrent les images. Ces images qui me mettaient hors de moi, je me sentais à chaque fois bouillir de l'intérieur, haine, colère.

'MAÎTRISE', qu'elle me répondait alors. Et j'essayais toujours un peu plus fort de me débarrasser de ces sentiments inutiles, de les barricader dans un coin de ma tête. Mais ils revenaient plus grand encore.

'CONTRÔLE', et elle recommençait, m'envoyant toujours plus de ces infectes souvenirs.

Cela me prit des mois pour me débarrasser complètement de ces émotions. Au lieu de les combattre comme je le faisais au début, j'appris à les analyser, les disséquer, pour ensuite détruire une à une les chaînes qui me contrôlaient. Ce ne fut pas la chose la plus facile à faire, je dû à chaque étape me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça à tel moment ? Pourquoi tel mot me met hors de moi ?

Que serais je devenu sans Mort ? Un gamin totalement dirigé par ses émotions ?

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

A partir de cette période, ma vie devint infiniment plus simple. Je pus sans qu'il m'en coûte rien fermer les oreilles aux moqueries et aux railleries des autres enfants, ne porter aucune attention à leurs blagues débiles, les évitant juste du mieux que je pouvais sans rechercher la vengeance sous le coup de la colère. Non, car une autre chose que Mort m'a appris c'est bien que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et dans ce cas ci, glacial.

Je ne détestais, ni n'aimais, les choses se déroulaient dans ma vie comme une succession d'actions sans aucun intérêt. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup, il fallait le dire. Je passais le temps qu'il me restait après mes corvées à lire, bien vite je supprima les romans de ma liste de lecture, trop prévisible, trop sentimentale. Les livres scientifiques ne firent pas non plus long feu, bien qu'ils durèrent bien plus longtemps que les livres d'histoires.

J'entraînais alors ma magie, essayant de nouvelles choses, je me découvris une prédisposition particulière à l'eau et plus particulièrement à la glace. Je fis tomber de la neige en mois de mars dans mon placard, chose qui me laissât sans voix quelques minutes.

Quand même la pratique de ma magie devint lassante, je m'en servis pour préparer quelques vengeances personnelles. Il fallait que ça ait l'air d'accidents, il me fallait donc des plans. Dans un premier temps je me concentra sur Vernon et Pétunia. Pensant à quelque chose de douloureux mais non mortel, j'esquissa un sourire quand la solution se présenta à mon esprit. Un accident de voiture car voyait vous il m'était difficile de croire que mes parents eurent périt tout les deux dans un tel accident et qu'il ne m'ait rien arrivé au part cette petite cicatrice. Et quelque chose d'encore plus profond, me criait au mensonge.

Maintenant restait a savoir comment provoquer un accident. La réponse fut des plus évidente. Alors j'agis un samedi, car comme tout les samedi, les Dusley conduisaient Dudley à la piscine où il rejoignait ses amis. Ils empruntaient inlassablement le même chemin, à la même heure. Sur le chemin du retour cependant cette fois là, Vernon roula sur une plaque de givre, perdant ainsi le contrôle de sa voiture qui glissa sur la plaque pour se retrouver au milieu de la route où un autre automobiliste les percuta assez violemment. Avec un sourire je réapparus dans mon placard, planifiant déjà ma seconde vengeance.

Les Dursley furent transportés à l'hôpital où ils y restèrent plusieurs jours. Pétunia s'en tira avec un bras fracturé et des côtes cassées mais Vernon, lui, ne pourra jamais plus se lever de sa chaise roulante. Oui, la vengeance a du bon.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent avant que je ne mis à exécution mon second plan, essentiellement par soucis de prudence et de recherche. En effet, je comptais empoisonner toute mon école, en glissant quelque chose dans le repas de la cantine. Il me fallait donc m'entraîner à modifier une molécule pour en créer une autre, je ne réussi cette petite merveille d'ingéniosité que grâce aux connaissances de chimie déjà acquises par le passé. Les test durèrent plusieurs semaines, pendant lesquels je me fis généreux de nourrir les pauvres chats de la voisines d'en face. Les résultats parurent satisfaisants.

Le lundi qui suivit vit dans l'après midi, la plus grosse épidémie de gastro de l'école. Les élèves et les professeurs se jetèrent dans les toilettes qui devinrent vite saturées. Les odeurs plus nauséabondes les unes que les autres s'élevèrent déjà. N'ayant aucune envie d'assister à ce spectacle je rentra calmement.

Il n'eut pas cours de toute la semaine.

Ma toute dernière vengeance concernait Dudley. Je laissa passer un an et quelques mois après la scène à l'école, pour être sûr. Car personne ne devait se douter que j'y étais pour quelques chose, jamais. Plus les mois passèrent et plus j'en devenais presque impatient, comme un gamin attendant Noël. Je ne pris que quelques mois pour maîtriser la création du charme que j'allais utiliser. D'ailleurs Mort, fut d'une grande aide dans cette dernière. Malgré cela j'étais décider à attendre que les choses se tassent et que les gens oublient.

Et le jour arriva, en plein mois de février, la neige virevoltant entre les branches nus des arbres emportée par le vent froid de l'Est. J'aimais le froid, je me sentais bien quand elle attaquait ma peau et s'infiltrait dans ma chair, cela me rappelait Mort d'une certaine manière. Il était alors tout naturel que mon chef d'oeuvre prenne place en hiver.

J'attendis que la journée d'école se termine et je fis mine comme d'habitude de rentrer, faisant bien attention a ce que Pétunia me voit m'enfermer dans mon placard. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, j'apparu dans un pop dans le parc où je savais que Dudley y serai. J'avais même préparer un abri en haut d'un arbre un peu éloigner pour être sûr de ne pas être vu. Après une inspection brève des environs, je me concentra pour faire apparaître un loup fait de glace et de neige. Ce genre d'apparition me demandaient beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration.

Les enfants n'ayant toujours rien remarqué continuèrent de jouer, inconscient. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri s'éleva, excessivement aigu surtout lorsque je vis qu'il fut poussé par un garçon. Ils commencèrent à courir dans tout les sens, embrouillant quelque peu les sens du loup. Mais un fois la cible trouvée, le loup fonça dans le tas, et enfonça sa mâchoire profondément dans le mollet d'un garçon gras qui tomba dans un bruit sourd étouffé par la neige. Criant pour sa vie aucun de ses amis ne se retourna, courant pour sauver la leurs.

Du haut de mon perchoir j'avais une superbe vue. Le calvaire de Dudley dura plusieurs minutes qui, sûrement, lui sembla des heures. Le clouant au sol de son poids, le loup donna un premier coup de croc dans l'abdomen du pauvre garçon qui criait encore à la mort. De mon côté je ne pus que trouver fascinant la couleur rouge du sang se mêlant à la blancheur de la neige. Le loup continua sa tâche, et mordis encore et encore jusqu'à mettre à jour les entrailles sanglantes. Une fois que ce fut fait il s'arrêta, jeta un regard sur les quelques personnes qui accouraient par là et s'engouffra derrière des fourrés où je le fis disparaître.

Dudley n'était pas encore mort, les intestins tâchant le sol, il gémissait des propos incohérents, son sang se vidant de tout les cotés. Quand les ambulances arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard pour le sauver.

Je réapparu dans mon placard et ne fus jamais suspecter. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il y eut de équipes qui virent pour tenté d'abattre le loup, mais personne ne le revit jamais. La terreur était présente dans chaque maison, les enfants ne sortaient plus jouer et les adultes redoutaient une nouvelle apparition du loup. Dudley fut enterré, et je retourna à ma vie des plus ennuyante.

Je pensais être lassé de tout, que rien ne pourrait plus m'étonner ou me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle mon cerveau s'installa.

Mais un mois avant mes onze, quelques mois après l''incident' du loup, un chose des plus surprenante se produisit. Un hiboux me tendis une lettre, il me _Tendis_ la lettre, du jamais vu. Déchirant méthodiquement l'enveloppe, je pris connaissance du contenu qui se révéla être des plus intrigant.


	5. Chapter 4

**_COLLÈGE_**_** POUDLARD, ECOLE DE **_

_**SORCELLERIE**_

_**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directrice adjointe**_

A ces mots je sentais naître en moi un sentiment nouveau, une exaltation bouillonnante courant à travers mes veines. Je n'étais plus le seul, il y en avait d'autres comme moi, je n'étais pas une anomalie de la nature ou une évolution trop précaire de l'évolution de l'homme, non j'étais quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose de supérieur aux simples humains. Et maintenant je détenais ce mot. J'étais un sorcier.

Mon bonheur retomba cependant rapidement quand je commença a réfléchir aux détails techniques. Je fronça les sourcils, soucieux, en lisant ma liste de fournitures scolaires. Où, par la barbe de Lucifer, étais-je sensé me procurer tout ça ! Je supposais qu'il me fallait me rendre à Londres, étant la plus grande ville des environs, mais là encore il me semblait improbable d'y pouvoir acheter une baguette ou même un chaudron, je n'avais, de plus, aucun moyen de m'y rendre et aucun moyen d'y acheter quoi que ce soit étant sans argent. Même en volant les quelques billets de Pétunia dans son porte-monnaie, je n'aurais à peine de quoi faire le voyage aller.

Les temps ont été rude depuis l'accident de voiture, Vernon perdit son travail, touchant une indemnité maladie qui fit a peine vivre la famille. Pétunia du se trouver un boulot et après mainte et mainte échec, elle décrocha un poste de caissière au supermarché du coin. Déjà touché par la dépression, la mort de leur fils leur firent voir le désespoir. Vernon devint alcoolique, le plus souvent scotché devant la télévision, une bouteille à la main, il pestait contre l'injustice de la vie. Pétunia passait ses nuits à pleurer, seule dans son lit, ses lourds sanglots enveloppant la maison.

Pour ma part je devins pratiquement invisible, ils passaient à côté de moi sans paraître m'apercevoir, me regardant à peine et continuant leur chemin. Un jour où j'ouvris mon placard au même moment où Pétunia passait dans le couloir, la bousculant, elle me regarda d'un air presque surpris et me dit d'une voix morne. "Ah, tu es là, toi."

Me rendant compte de mon incapacité à trouver une solution, le bonheur qui s'était emparait de moi disparut pour ne laissait qu'un sentiment de vide dans ma poitrine.

Je sentis à ce moment là le regard interrogateur de Mort sur moi. Je lui confia presque désespérément mes craintes et angoisses. Et comme toujours, elle m'écoutât, silencieuse, ses longs doigts jouant dans mes cheveux. Quand j'eus finis, elle me regarda dans les yeux et je sus qu'elle savais. Elle savait où aller et comment.

Elle me prit alors dans ses bras, me revêtit de sa cape, partageant avec moi son pouvoir d'invisibilité et m'emporta avec elle. Le voyage fut de courte durée, à ma surprise en reconnaissant les buildings si propre a Londres. Elle me déposa à l'ombre d'un bâtiment, loin des regards curieux.

Sur le coup je fus plutôt déçu en découvrant pour la première fois ce qui me semblait être un quartier sorcier. Robes longues et chapeaux pointus, j'eu l'impression d'avoir devant moi une image grotesque et clichée qu'ont les simples humains sur les sorciers. Il ne manquerait plus que de voir certains voler sur des balais magiques...

Ne me laissant pas réfléchir d'avantage Mort me poussa légèrement, me faisant avancer le long de l'allée animée. Malgré cette décevante première impression du monde magique, c'est avec curiosité que je détaillais les différents magasins qui défilaient devant mes yeux, notant mentalement ceux qui pourraient m'être utiles plus tard.

On s'arrêta devant une imposante bâtisse blanche portant l'inscription ''Gringotts' Bank'' . Je fronça légèrement les sourcils me demandant pourquoi ici alors que je n'y avais surement aucun argent. Faisant tout de même confiance à Mort, je m'avança à l'intérieur.

Un autre froncement de sourcils ne pus s'empêcher de se former lorsque je découvris ces petites et laides créatures qui s'affairaient à leurs bureaux. Mort me guida jusqu'à l'une d'elle. Je ne sus cependant que dire, que demander, pendant que la créature me détaillait le visage soupçonneux. Mais son son visage s'éclaira de manière presque imperceptible lorsque son regard d'attarda sur mon front.

-"Mr Harry Potter, je présume ?" demanda t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête, surpris qu'il sache qui je suis, puis prenant mon courage à deux mains lui demanda, de la manière la plus polie qui soit:

-"J'aimerais savoir, Monsieur" hésitant sur le titre à lui donner, " si je possède de l'argent dans cette banque."

-"Et bien, les rumeurs à votre sujet semble véridique, vous n'avez pas été élevé dans le monde sorcier." Il semblait songeur et après une brève pause, il rajouta, "Vous avez effectivement des coffres ici à Gringotts, héritages de vos défunts parents, mais je présume que vous n'êtes pas en possession de votre clé ?"

-"Non, Monsieur. Cela veux dire que je ne peux pas retirer d'argent ?"

-"Vous devez savoir que la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, est des plus inhabituelle. Qu'un enfant de votre âge arrive ici, sans tuteur et sans connaissance de ce monde, c'est une première dans ma carrière. Et le fait que vous soyez Harry Potter rend la chose encore plus... étrange. Votre famille ne vous a t-elle pas accompagné ? Ils devraient pourtant être en possession de votre clé étant vos tuteurs légales..."

Un flot de question m'assaillit à ses paroles. Mais je les repoussa dans un coin de mon esprit, me promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

-"Mes tuteurs ne m'ont informé du monde magique que très récemment Monsieur" mentant pour ne pas avoir à évoquer Mort. "Il m'ont déposer ici, sans plus d'explication, ne voulant pas se mêler aux sorciers. Il ne m'ont d'ailleurs jamais évoquer de clé."

-"Suivez moi, Mr Potter, je vous conduis au Gobelin chargé des voûtes Potter ! Sûrement pourra t-il vous aidez dans le problème qu'est le votre."

Silencieusement, je le suivis, légèrement inquiet. Apres avoir dépassé les rangées de bureaux, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur d'un long couloir de pierre blanche régulièrement entrecoupé de portes brunes et de tableaux représentant chacun, si j'ai bien compris, un Gobelin, tous habillé de costume sombre. Apres plusieurs minutes nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte. Me faisant signe d'attendre là, la créature passa la porte.

Mes pensées étaient des plus confus, tant de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Pendant que chaque réponses entraînaient encore plus de question. J'avais cependant l'espoir que certaines de mes interrogations puissent trouver leur réponses pendant mon entretien avec le deuxième gobelin.

-"Entrez Mr Potter", me sortant de mes pensées, la créatures sans un mot de plus reparti par le même chemin par lequel on été arrivé. Soufflant, je me redressa et le visage impassible mais décidé, je rentrai à mon tour.

C'était un bureau des plus simple, bien qu'étonnamment spacieux. Tout les objets qui la remplissaient semblait être là dans la seul optique d'être utile et pratique. Pas de bibelot sentimentale ni de photos d'aucune sorte.

-"Prenez donc place, Mr Potter," me dit la créature derrière son bureau, me montrant d'un geste de la main une chaise, "Mon nom est Gripsec, je gère les coffres de votre famille depuis des générations. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais confirmer votre identité, sans cela je ne puis allez plus en avant dans cette discussion."

-"Naturellement", je répondis, "comment..."

-"Quelques gouttes de votre sang sur ce parchemin sera largement suffisant."

Il me tendit le dit parchemin et ce qui me sembla être un petit canif. Je m'entailla le pouce, laissant goutter sur le parchemin le liquide écarlate, qui disparurent comme absorbé.

Reprenant le parchemin Gripsec inspecta les mots qui apparaissaient. Un pli se forma sur son front, il semblait ennuyé.

-"Bien, bien, votre identité est confirmé, Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet de parents James Potter et Lily Evans." puis il ajouta presque dans un murmure, "bien que ceci soit des plus étrange..."

C'est la première fois que j'entendais les noms de mes parents mais sans plus m'appesantir sur le sujet lui demanda:

-"Étrange, Monsieur ?"

-"Il semblerait que certaines composantes de votre sang soit, pour ainsi dire, inconnues" presque statué sur ma chaise je n'osais regarder Mort de peur qu'il n'intercepte mon regard, de peur qu'il comprenne. Après tout, il me semblait des plus évident que Mort y été pour quelque chose d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il reprit de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. "Voyons ce que je puis faire pour vous !"

Après des heures de discussions qui fut pour moi des plus enrichissantes et formatives, il fut convenu, comme mes parents n'eurent pas eu le temps nécessaire pour me créer un coffre consacrer à mes études, une somme que je pourrais retirer tout les ans étant "mineur". Je reçus une clé et avec mon accord, celle 'disparut' serait désintégrer étant donnée sa localisation inconnue.

Je me retrouva peut de temps après, un sac rempli de galions contre moi, propulsé dans un univers maintenant mien.


	6. Chapter 5

J'appris que j'étais en quelque sorte une célébrité pour avoir vaincu un vilain mage noir. Je soupirais mentalement devant tout ces clichés. Il y a longtemps que je savais que le monde n'était pas soit noir soit blanc, et que toute chose dépendait généralement du point de vue par lequel on se positionnait. Et que la morale n'était qu'un moyen pervers pour obtenir un certains contrôle sur la masse au même titre que la religion.

Ramenant mes cheveux vers l'avant, je cachais du mieux que je pouvais ma cicatrice. Je décidais dans un premier temps de m'acheter de nouveau vêtements, que les gens arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une sorte de mendiant. Je rentra dans le premier magasin qui en vendait.

J'attendis patiemment que la dame finisse avec un garçon qui semblait avoir mon âge, tout en laissant mon regard vagabonder sur les différents articles. Lorsque ce fus mon tour, elle me demanda d'une voix chaleureuse:

-"C'est pour Poudlard mon garçon ?"

-"Oui, Madame, j'aimerais aussi me procurer de quoi renouveler entièrement ma garde robe"

Elle prit mes mesures, nous discutâmes de matières et de couleurs, me proposant des articles de toutes sortes. Je choisis surtout du confortable me moquant de la 'mode' actuel. Je paya pour les vêtements que je revêtis de suite, trop heureux de me débarrasser des vielles loques de Dudley, et lui promis de revenir d'ici la fin d'après midi récupérer le reste.

Me voila donc habiller d'un pantalon blanc ample style jogging et d'un simple t-shirt noir.

Ma deuxième destination fut la librairie, combler les lacunes que j'eus de ce monde devenait une priorité. Je sélectionna dans un premier temps tout les livres nécessaire pour Poudlard, pour ensuite flâner dans le magasin, parcourant tout les rayons. J'acheta des livres de sujets diverses et variés qui arrivèrent à retenir mon attention. Je passa à la caisse, paya et accepta de bonne grâce que le vendeur me rétrécisse mes livres, que je pus ensuite glisser dans ma poche.

Notant mentalement que tout les sorciers semblait avoir recourt a une baguette afin de pratiquer la magie je décidais de m'en procurer une, même si cela ne me semblait pas nécessaire.

Le seul vendeur de baguette de tout l'allée s'appelait Ollivander, en rentrant dans son magasin une forte odeur de poussière m'assaillit les narines et l'obscurité environnant me rappelait mon placard. Je sonnais la petite cloche posée sur le comptoir, ne voyant personne. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil homme apparut, il avait des cheveux blanc qui semblèrent défier les lois de la gravité et les yeux bleus les plus perçant que j'eu jamais vu de ma vie.

-"Et bien, et bien qui avons nous là ?"

Devais-je mentir ? Lui cacher mon identité ? Je décida de rester dans l'anonymat.

-"Hadrian Smith, Monsieur"

-"Première baguette, Mr Smith ?"

J'acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il me dévisagea longuement avant bifurquer dans un coin de sa boutique tapotant distraitement les boites devant lui. Il en sorti une, et me la tendis. D'un mouvement de baguette les boites sortirent soudainement de leur tiroir comme entraînées par un vent violent. Je reposa la baguette sans plus de cérémonie.

Des dizaines de baguettes passèrent entre mes mains, provoquant chacune plus ou moins de dégâts dans la pauvre boutique.

-"Vous êtes un cas difficile, Mr Smith", puis passant ses doigts sur son menton il ajouta pour lui même "je peux toujours essayer".

Il disparut à l'arrière de sa boutique d'où il rapporta une vieille boîte empoussiérée. Il l'ouvrit, alors que celle ci tombait presque en lambeaux dans ses mains. Il me tendit la baguette qui se mit à crépiter doucement entre mes doigts.

-"Ceci", en la fixant, "est une baguette fabriqué par mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand mère, une femme n'ayant jamais eu toute sa tête, vous pouvez me croire, mais une femme remarquable tout de même. Elle aimait expérimenter, il y eu beaucoup d'échec et j'ai toujours pensais que cette la en était une également."

-"De quoi est-elle faite, Monsieur ?"

-"Le bois est de l'ébène, mais de l'ébène mort, d'où sa couleur grise," il semblait de plus en plus perplexe "jamais une baguette n'eut été faite de bois mort, aucune magie n'y trouverait compatibilité." et sa voix montait en crescendo comme prit d'une nouvelle exaltation "Et l'intérieur, Mr Smith, le cœur de cette baguette est parfaitement vide, il est dit dans ma famille, qu'elle réussit à emprisonner une ombre à l'intérieur. Une ombre ! Moi même, après des années de recherches et d'essais je n'ai jamais pu arriver à un résultat un tant soit peu concluant." puis comme soudain épuisé, sa voix se fit murmure, "le regret de ma vie, je dois avouer."

Je regardais le vieil homme qui lui aussi ne semblait ne plus avoir toute sa tête, rangea ma baguette, paya, et le laissa à ses tristes et mélancoliques pensées.

Du bois mort, encore un coup de Mort, pensais-je en soupirant. A quel point à tel avait-elle affecté ma magie ? Je ne lui en voulais pas, mais cacher ses petites particularités aller s'avérer difficile, encore heureux que j'eus caché ma véritable identité à Ollivander. Déjà ennuyé par une célébrité non désiré, je ne voulais en aucun cas que Mort soit découverte. La catastrophe que cela serait.

Je finissais mes achats en passant par l'apothicaire, où je pris mes dernières fournitures ainsi qu'une malle. Regardant avec dédain les plumes achetés, je me promis que dès que j'aurais le temps je passerai dans une boutique non-sorcière m'acheter des stylos, bien plus pratique à mon goût.

Relisant une dernière fois ma liste, vérifiant n'avoir rien oublié, je me frappa mentalement en me remémorant quelque chose "_nous attendons votre hiboux le 31 juillet au plus tard_". Bon au moins ce ne sont pas des pigeons qui font office de facteur !

Je me rendis donc à l'animalerie, souriant de bon gré. Mort resta à l'extérieur pour ne pas effrayer les pauvres animaux beaucoup plus sensible à sa présence. Malgré mon aversion pour les êtres humains, je me suis parfois laissé surprendre par une tendresse à l'égard des animaux. Il est vrai que j'ai tué le chien de Marge, mais c'était mérité, le chien ne valait pas mieux que la maîtresse. J'ai aussi rendu quelques chats malades mais c'était tout, il s'en sont remis pour la plupart.

Retournant à mes hiboux, j'avais un large choix d'espèces et de couleurs, mais je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux du corbeaux se trouvant dans un coin, apparemment seul. Je m'approcha et je reçu de sa part un regard méprisant, stupéfié par la beauté de son plumage noir je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de le toucher en murmurant un petit "mais que t'es mignon, toi". Je reçu en réponse un cou de bec bien placé. Le doigt en sang, je le mis dans ma bouche. Je sursauta légèrement lorsque qu'un voix interrompit mes pensées.

-"Il n'est pas très commode celui là, gamin" me dit le vendeur qui s'était rapproché. "Il a un sale caractère, d'ailleurs je doute qu'on me l'achète un jour."

-"Il distribue les lettres comme les hiboux ?" lui demandais-je d'une voix innocente.

-"Oui, mais..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lançais "Je le prend !"

Bien trop content de s'en débarrasser, le vendeur ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Je posais le corbeau sur le comptoir et continua mon exploration. Je discuta tranquillement avec quelques serpents mais aucun n'éveilla mon intérêt. Je passais dans le secteur réservé aux félins lorsque j'entendis un sifflement de serpent, me rapprochant pour mieux entendre je tomba nez à nez avec un chat. Son pelage d'un blanc immaculé n'était taché que par une importante abondance de noir sur la majeur partie de sa gueule, à l'image d'un siamois. Ses poils longs semblais flotter dans l'air. Ses yeux perçant me fixait, quand soudain, de sa bouche sortie une langue pareil aux serpents.

§_Il ne sais encore rien_§

§_Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ?_§

§_Le temps n'est pas venu, les mots ne servent à rien_§

Aux autres questions que je lui posèrent, je n'eus de réponse que le silence, pendant qu'il se réinstallait dans sa cage, visiblement prêt à dormir. Agacé, je retourna au comptoir, bien décidé à partir mais au dernier moment, je retourna pour prendre avec moi la cage du siamois.

-"Combien pour les deux, s'il vous plaît ?"

Il m'indiqua un prix que je négocia et partis. Maintenant encombré de deux cages, qui n'étaient pas des plus légères, je me rendis compte que l'après midi touchait à sa fin. Je me rendis alors à la boutique récupérer mes vêtements, qui une fois rétrécis, furent placé dans ma poche.

Après cette journée, il fut inconcevable pour moi de retourner chez les Dursley, quitte à dormir dans la rue. Je repéra un bar/ auberge, Le Chaudron Baveur, et m'y engouffra prestement. Je demanda à louer une chambre pour le reste de l'été. Je dus inventer une sombre histoire de parents moldus et malades, incapables de me ramener pour la rentrée, le tout agrémenté d'yeux larmoyants et d'un air angélique.

Il ne pu me le refuser, et quelques minutes plus tard j'atterris dans ma chambre, au second étage. Je m'affala peu élégamment sur mon matelas soudain pris d'une fatigue immense. Je m'endormis tout habillé ignorant royalement le croassement du corbeau et les sifflements du chat réclamant à manger. Ils attendront demain.

Un petit message de remercie à lesaccrosdelamerceri pour ses encouragements.

N'hésiter pas à laissez une petite review.


	7. Chapter 6

Les jours qui suivirent furent des plus intéressants, finis les jours répétitifs sans rien faire, fini l'ennui de mes premières années. Le monde que je découvrais peu à peu était radicalement nouveau. Tout les jours j'apprenais, je renaissais. Je me sentais comme un aveugle voyant pour la première fois. Comme un estropié marchant pour la première fois. Tout avait maintenant une saveur différente.

Après des heures et des heures de vagabondage, je connaissais les moindres recoins, les moindres allées, les moindres détours de ce que je savais maintenant être le Chemin de Traverse. Les magasins n'avaient plus de secrets.

Je marchais comme à mon habitude lorsque je remarqua un détroit sombre que je n'avais jamais emprunté jusqu'à là, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Le passage menait sur d'autres, tous plus obscurs les uns que les autres. A peine rentré que je remarqua le changement radical de température entre ces allées et le Chemin de Traverse. Le soleil ne filtrait pas de par l'étroitesse entre les bâtiments. Les gens, tous habillés de vêtements sombre, se cachaient le visage sous d'ample cape, murmuraient tout bas et se faufilaient plus qu'ils ne marchaient.

Les magasins y étaient glauques, revêtant d'obscurs noms. En m'aventurant plus loin, je découvris mile et une chose que je n'avais jamais vu dans l'allée principale. Les livres y étaient plus variés, traitant de sujets plus 'noir', mais tout aussi fascinant. Je me procura d'ailleurs de nombreux livres dans un de ces magasins. Le vendeur me regarda à peine quand je vins payer mais renifla sous la charge de travail, se levant péniblement de sa chaise. Je sortis du magasins mes achats dans la poche.

Toujours à mon exploration, détaillant chaque objet nouveaux, je ne vis pas l'ombre se faufiler derrière moi. Soudainement mon corps fut plaqué contre un autre, ma bouche enserré par des doigts pâle, m'empêchant de dire un mot. Je fus traînait dans un recoin sombre entre deux magasins, le lieu était vide et sale. Sa main toujours contre ma bouche, il me projeta rudement contre un mur où il m'y maintient pendant que sa baguette s'enfonçait douloureusement contre ma gorge.

-"Ta vie ou tes galions petit !" asséna l'homme devant moi. Il était grand et maigre. Sa peau était livide et ses yeux creux. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir rester sur place, se balançant d'une jambes à l'autre, le regard fuyant. Sa respiration était rapide et de sa bouche émanait une odeur fétide.

-"Ne me fait pas répéter ! Je t'ai vu, je l'ai vu, ta sacoche pleine de galions" enfonçant plus profondément sa baguette dans ma gorge.

Les yeux affolés je cherchais Mort du regard. Elle était là comme toujours mais ne semblait pas décider à m'aider. Soit ! J'ouvris la bouche comme je pus et mordis férocement les doigts à ma portée. L'homme relâcha sa poigne, surpris mais, l'instant d'après, me frappa d'un coup sec le visage. Il grognait des paroles incohérentes et chercha à raffermir sa prise sur mon corps. Mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps, me déplaçant sur le côté. Sa main saignait maintenant abondamment et profitant d'un moment d'inattention, pendant lequel il essuya sa main sur sa robe, je fonça sur lui en y mettant toutes mes forces. J'arriva à le déséquilibrer et il tomba au sol m'entraînant dans sa chute. Sa baguette roulant non loin de là. Mais malgré sa maigreur, il restait plus fort et retourna la situation en me plaquant à terre à mon tour, m'écrasant le ventre de son genou. Dans un élan désespéré, j'empoigna son visage de ma main libre et libéra autant de magie que je pus.

L'homme se mit soudainement à hurler de douleur, sa voix résonnait contre les parois alentour rendant son hurlement comme sorti d'outre tombe. La peau de son visage s'effritait comme du papier rongé par le feu mais de son corps brûlant, je ne sentais que des vagues d'air glacées. Ses yeux devenus liquides, il ne fus plus possible de distingué la rétine et la pupille qui se confondaient avec le blanc de l'œil pour ne former qu'un amas grisâtre. Puis, dans un ploc écœurant, ils explosèrent, répondant leurs substances froides sur mon visage. Les os se désintégrèrent également, répandant une odeur de cendre dans l'air. Je fus taché par le sang qui s'écoulait maintenant librement des plaies béantes de l'homme.

Il s'arrêta brutalement de crier et son corps tangua de bas en haut avant tomber en avant. Je l'esquiva de peu, me roulant légèrement sur le côté et me débarrassa des bras et des jambes qui m'encombraient encore avant de me relever. Mort m'enveloppant dans sa cape, me nettoya le visage et je pus sentir sa fierté rayonnant autour d'elle. Je ne m'étais pas laissé prendre par mes émotions et je suis sorti vainqueur. Après tout 'tout ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort'.

Invisible, je sortis de là sans même un dernier regard pour l'homme sur le sol, évitant les curieux qui se rapprochaient et retourna à ma chambre.

Je sortis les livres de ma poche, les rendant leur taille normal, je les posèrent sur mon bureau. Avant tout une douche n'imposait.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

L'été passa rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût. Lorsque je n'était pas dehors à explorer aussi bien le côté clair que le côté sombre du Chemin de Traverse en faisant beaucoup plus attention, je passais mon temps dans ma chambre. Je finis de lire la première fournée de livre en quelques semaines, aussi bien les livres de cours que ceux supplémentaires. Exerçant par la même occasion les sorts rencontré au fur et à mesure de mes lectures. Faisant le tout sans l'aide de ma baguette, je n'y voyait toujours pas l'utilité. Mais c'est avec exaspération que j'appris que je ne pouvais m'en servir qu'arrivé à l'école.

Une matière en particulier me fit levée les yeux au ciel. Défense contre les forces du mal. Non, mais un peu de sérieux, les forces du mal ? Bien que je trouvais cette communauté passionnante car totalement inconnue alors, l'étroitesse des esprits et les préjugés que les sorciers portaient me faisait presque fulminé. Qu'attendre d'autres de personnes qui écrivent encore avec des plumes ?

Mort semblait partagé mon avis sur le sujet. Les moldus étaient plus évolués qu'eux sur bien des points.

Les livres achetés dans l'Allée des Embrumes me donnât une autre version du monde sorcier, un peu moins déformé, mais toujours souillé par la tradition et les idées préconçus. Il existait, d'après mes lecture une multitude de forme de magie comme la magie primaire où le sorcier à recours à sa baguette, la magie instinctive, celle la sans baguette mais dirigé par les émotions, la magie de l'esprit, la magie de sang, les charmes, les rituels, . . . tout cela créant une infinité de possibilité. Mais les sorciers trop obtus s'évertuaient ardemment à tous les catégorisées dans les cases 'blanche' et 'noire' au lieu de voir tout le potentiel que possède chaque magie.

Je trouva un livre très intéressant sur le genre de magie que je pratique. La magie instinctive ou sans baguette est réputé pour être une des plus difficile à maîtriser, même la magie non verbale n'est pas aussi compliqué. Courant chez l'enfant, la magie instinctive, est souvent le résultat d'émotions fortes voir violentes. Les quelques sorciers cités dans le livres ne pouvait pratiquer ce type de magie sans puiser une quantité considérable d'énergie de leur noyau et ceux même pour les sorts de moindre importance.

Mais j'étais encore et toujours l'exception qui confirme la règle, soupirais-je. J'avais décidé de me fondre dans la masse, ne pas me créer de problèmes et vivre ma vie en évitant que les gens m'appelle leur Élu ou Sauveur. Roulant sur lit je soupiras un nouvelle fois. Cela s'annonçait difficile !

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

J'appela mon chat Nox, n'étant ni mâle ni femelle, d'après ses dires, je lui attribua un nom qui sonnait neutre. Malgré son entêtement à me parler de tout sauf de ce que je voulais savoir, Nox se révéla être un chat plutôt câlin. Chaque soir, il s'endormait dans un coin du lit, roulé en boule et chaque matin, au levée du soleil je me réveillait avec ses poils plein la bouche, profitant de mon sommeil pour s'installer à sa convenance à côté, voir, sur ma tête.

Malgré la gène que cela entraînait, je trouvais sa compagnie rafraîchissante. J'aimais passer les doigts dans ses longs poils soyeux, l'écouter ronronner doucement, pendant que je lui gratter l'arrière de l'oreille.

Hugin, nommé en l'honneur d'un des deux corbeaux perchés sur l'épaules d'Odin dans la mythologie scandinave, était une toute autre affaire. Son caractère exécrable ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer, et je craignis qu'il ne revienne pas la première fois que je le libéra de sa cage. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de me béquer mais prenait, la plupart du temps, son rôle de coursier très à cœur.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Très vite arriva le moment du grand départ, je fis ma malle la veille, bénissant les sorts de rétrécissement sans quoi toute mes affaires n'aurait jamais pu y entrer. Le matin, je n'eut plus qu'à la rétrécir pour la mettre dans ma poche. Hugin dans sa cage, ne le faisant pas tellement confiance, mais Nox sur mes épaules, je quittais le Chaudron Baveur pour me rendre à la gare Kings Cross.

Marchant entre les quais 9 et 10, je ressentis une concentration de magie venant de l'une des arcades, voyant que personne ne regardait dans ma direction je fis passer une main sur la pierre, mais elle la traversa comme passant à travers de la fumée. J'y passa alors mon corps entier.

De l'autre coté, je découvris un quai où se trouvait une locomotive du siècle dernier portant l'inscription 'Poudlard Express'. Plusieurs personnes y été déjà, pour la plupart habillé de manière à ressembler aux moldus sans pour autant y arrivé. Je soupira en voyant des vêtements bariolés qu'aucun moldus n'oserait porté ou encore un homme portant sa cravate sur la tête. Je me faufila entre tout ce monde et monta dans le train. Je pris la direction du compartiment le plus éloignée de l'avant, ne croisant que peu d'étudiants. Une fois arrivé à destination, je verrouilla la porte, ne souhaitant pas être dérangé, et je me plongea dans un livre, Nox sur les genou.

Une demi heure plus tard le train se mit en route, projetant dans les airs un torrent de fumée.

Je fus de tout le voyage importuné exactement trois fois. La première fut quand quelqu'un essaya de manière insistante d'ouvrir la porte, sans grand succès. Ensuite, je ne sais par quel enchantement la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille aux cheveux touffus et aux dents proéminentes. Il semblait qu'elle était à la recherche d'un crapaud quand elle s'arrêta net. Elle se mit à couiner devant Nox, s'apprêtant visiblement à le caresser. Nox, pas vraiment de cet avis après avoir été si bruyamment réveillé, feula et lui griffa la main.

-"Il ne t'aime apparemment pas" lui dis-je d'un ton neutre sans même arrêter de lire.

La petite fille aux bords des larmes et vexé s'en alla en claquant la porte.

La dernière turbulence survint lorsque qu'une petite tête blonde apparut devant le compartiment. Je me maudissait mentalement pour ne pas avoir remis un sors de fermeture sur la porte.

-"Je cherche Harry Potter" déclara t-il, avec sur le visage un petit air arrogant.

-"Ne cherche plus, tu l'as juste devant toi" jouais je d'un ton mélodramatique. Un tic nerveux fit trembloter sa lèvre supérieur. Visiblement non préparer à ma réplique ou au ton théâtral.

Je retourna à ma lecture, pendant qu'il me fixait bizarrement. Il congédiât ses deux sbires, puis s'assit silencieusement à l'opposé d'où je me trouvait.

Et c'est dans un silence presque religieux qu'on arriva à Poudlard.


	8. Chapter 7

A la sortie du train, un demi-géant rassembla les premières années autour de lui. A la vue des ses cheveux et de sa barbe, j'eus un vague sentiment de déjà vu qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Me plaçant loin derrière les autres, j'attendis que tout le monde monte dans sa barque pour en avoir une pour moi seul.

Bien qu'impressionné à la vue du château, je n'en resta pas la bouche grande ouverte prêt à gober des mouches. La naïveté des enfants me causait toujours un tic dédaigneux. Nous rentrâmes dans le château où la directrice adjointe et responsable de la maison Grifondor, Mme McDonagall, nous servit son petit monologue qui sonnait dans mon esprit plus comme un air de propagande. Il était évident qu'elle avait des idées bien arrêtées concernant les maisons et pensait surement que la sienne valait mieux que les autres.

Elle nous fit ensuite rentrer dans la Grande Salle, où les étudiants des années supérieur y étaient déjà attablés. Mort ne semblait pas vraiment dans son élément et faisait un peu tâche au milieu de tout ce joyeux monde. J'esquissais un sourire alors qu'elle partie se réfugier dans un coin sombre de la salle.

Après une chanson affreuse dans laquelle, chaque phrases cachaient d'horribles clichés et d'énormes préjugés, le Choipeaux commença à hurler des noms par ordre alphabétique. Si en croyait l'artefact, les Serdaigles seraient tous des intellos, les Poufsouffles, des peureux serviables, les Griffondors, de braves combattants lumineux et les Serpentards, de vils êtres ne recherchant que pouvoir et reconnaissance. Pas vraiment glorieux comme choix.

Les élèves dont le nom été appelé s'asseyaient sur un petit tabouret pendant que la professeur McDonagall posait le Choixpeau sur leur tête. Celui ci remuer ce qui lui servait de bouche sans pour autant qu'un mot ne soit prononcer, jusqu'à qu'une maison soit attribué à l'élève. Chaque nouvelle répartition s'accompagnait d'applaudissements et de félicitations. Les griffondors étaient bien plus expressifs que les autres maisons en accueillant leur nouvelle recrue dans un vacarme sans nom.

Mon nom fut alors prononcé, me sortant de mes pensées. Sur mon passage les chuchotements se firent de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus agaçant. Je m'assis sur la chaise, réluctant à l'idée d'avoir la chose posée sur ma tête. Mais une fois que cela fût fait, je pus entendre sa voix résonner à l'intérieur de mon crâne, d'une façon différente de Mort.

#Et bien, et bien, qui avons nous là. Mais n'est-ce pas Mr Potter en personne?# Question rhétorique pensais je sombrement. #Que vois je, que vois je, a vrai pas grand chose, que de sombres barrières que vous avez là, jeune homme !#

#Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez # répondis-je prudemment.

#Laisse moi entrer, laisse moi voir, ouvres moi ton esprit#

#Non#

Un rire gras résonna dans ma tête, me faisant sentir mal à l'aise.

#Très bien, gamin, je ne peux t'obliger à rien mais d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir tu feras un très bon...#

-"SERPENTARD !"

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration, l'étonnement de me voir répartir dans la maison des verts et argents était sur tout les visages. Puis de faibles applaudissements hésitants se firent entendre, presque couvert par les murmures qui se propageaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. N'en tenant pas compte je me dirigea vers ma nouvelle table, Nox sur les talons. Je m'assit à côté du blond du train, qui me lança avec un sourire :

-"Je savais que tu serais des nôtre, Potter!"

Je ne répondis pas, pas plus que j'écouta le reste de la répartition ainsi que le discours et les avertissements du Directeur. Le repas se passa sans plus de heurtes, juste quelques dévisagements exaspérants. Le blond, qui je l'appris s'appelait Draco Malfoy, faisait la conversation pour nous deux, ne s'offusquant d'aucune manière du manque de réponse de ma part.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Au moment de prendre la direction du dortoir, j'eus cependant droit à quelques "Je peux voir ta cicatrice ?" venant de quelques Griffondors, que j'esquiva lestement. Les dortoirs des serpentards se trouvaient dans les cachots, l'entrée protégée par le tableau de Salazar Serpentard en personne. J'appris cependant que depuis qu'il à été peint le portrait à toujours refuser de parler à qui que se soit. Il restait figé, ne bougeant que très rarement.

Sur les tons vert et argent, la salle commune était plutôt spacieuse, de forme ovale, des bureaux occupaient les coins opposés à l'entrée, et au centre se trouvait un foyer ainsi que plusieurs fauteuils de cuir vert sombre. Aucune fenêtre n'éclairait la pièce qui n'était cependant pas si sombre.

Le préfet nous donna quelques consignes et informations sur la vie dans les dortoirs puis nous congédia pour que l'on puisse partir à la recherche de nos chambres, je monta l'escalier et m'arrêta au premier palier rencontré puis je pris sur la gauche, je déboucha sur un long couloir que je suivis à la recherche d'une porte portant mon nom. C'était la dernière du couloir, et séparé d'un trait je pus lire 'Théodore Nott', mon nouveau colocataire.

La chambre était séparé en deux, disposés de façon parfaitement symétriques, se trouvaient deux lit, deux armoires et deux tables de chevets. Ma malle se tenait au pieds d'un des deux lits. Nox, s'installa rapidement sur celui-ci, pendant que je commença à ranger mes affaires pour ensuite prendre une douche dans les douches communes.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Mon colocataire de chambrée n'avait pour ainsi dire rien de spécial. C'était un garçon au cheveux châtain clair et au yeux bleus, plutôt effacé. Il ne parlait que rarement et quand il le faisait c'était pour répondre à une question posée. L'ont pouvait aisément oublier sa présence tant il était silencieux et calme. Il était, pour dire autrement, le colocataire idéal.

Au petit déjeuner, il nous fut remis nos emplois du temps pour le reste de l'année. Je commençais la journée à 8 heures par deux heures de potions en commun avec les PigeonDor. Merveilleux.

N'ayant pas pu pratiquer les potions pendant l'été, j'étais tout de même curieux sur la pratique de cette matière mais je resta en admiration devant le petit monologue de Snape. Les potions semblaient avoir une infinité de possibilité dans leurs utilisations, que ce soit guérir ou tuer, contrôler un corps ou esprit, faire pousser une plante ou rendre chanceux, et ce n'était encore que le début. J'ai lu que les grands potionnistes pouvaient se consacrer à la recherche pour soit améliorer les potions existantes soit en créer de nouvelles, élargissant ainsi toujours plus la gamme des possibles.

Malgré son commentaire que je trouva légèrement déplacé sur ma 'célébrité' et les évidentes questions destinées à m'humilier, bien que j'y répondis parfaitement, le cours se passa plutôt bien, je réussis ma première potion avec un brin de fierté. Un chaudron explosa chez les Griffons qui perdirent plus de point qu'ils en avez déjà.

Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de bien des cours d'histoire de la magie. Le programme de toute l'année ne portait que sur un sujet : les guerres et révolutions gobelines. Le fantôme que nous l'enseigner prenait, de mon avis, un malin plaisir à parler de la voix la plus monotone et soporifique qu'il pouvait. Même Mort, s'assoupit dans son coin après seulement quelques minutes de cours. Ce qui était plutôt comique à voir, la grande Mort flottant comme à son habitude dans les aires, la tête dodelinant d'avant en arrière combattant vainement le sommeil provoqué par le demi fantôme. J'eus droit à quelques regards de la part de quelques personnes, sûrement me croyaient-ils fou pour sourire tout seul en fixant un coin vide de la pièce.

Les cours de sortilège furent les plus intéressants, bien que légèrement ennuyeux. Les sorts me venaient naturellement car je les avais déjà pratiqué pendant l'été, il me fallut quelques temps pour m'habituer à utiliser ma baguette mais une fois fait, je la ressentait alors plus comme le prolongement de ma main que comme un outil. Le professeur savait comment intéresser les élèves à sa matière et n'hésitait pas de temps en temps à faire une blague ou deux.

Les cours de métamorphose furent quelques peu différent, McDonagall au début du cours se réprimanda un roux qui arriva en retard. Elle surprit tout le monde en se transformant en humain alors qu'elle était, une minute avant, sous le forme d'un chat. Snape ne faisait pas dans l'impartialité et ne le cachait pas mais McDonagall avantageait ses rouges et ors d'une autre manière, beaucoup plus discrète. Peut-être ne le remarquait-elle même pas mais elle passait beaucoup plus de temps au côté d'élèves de sa maison, les encourageant et les aidant d'avantage.

Je me posais aussi des questions sur l'utilité de sa matière. Était ce vraiment utile d'apprendre à changer une allumette en aiguille ? D'ailleurs le sorcier qui inventa ce sort devait vraiment n'avoir rien d'autre à faire de sa vie.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Je jouais le parfait élève, j'arrivais toujours à l'heure en classe mais jamais en avance. Je ne discutait pas avec la personne assis à côté de moi, si il en avait une. J'écoutais, ou en tout cas faisait semblant d'écouter, les explications du professeur. Je répondais aux questions que l'on me posait, ne détaillant pas plus que nécessaire, prenais note de chaque nouvelle information, et je rendais tout mes devoirs, complets, et dans les temps. Oui, j'était le parfait étudiant et cela devenait de plus en plus ennuyant.

Je passais plusieurs heures tout les jours à la bibliothèque, principalement pour faire mes devoirs ou lire un livre. Je croisais donc souvent la fille aux dents de lapin qui s'est fait griffer par Nox dans le train. Granger si ma mémoire est bonne. Détournant le regard à chaque fois que je la surprenait à me fixer, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle n'aillait aucun ami, en effet, son habitude à se faire un devoir d'étaler sa connaissance en faisait une personne dédaignée voir méprisée.

Je pouvais comprendre qu'étant né de moldus, elle avait comme le sentiment de valoir moins et ainsi de devoir prouver qu'elle pouvait être tout aussi bonne sorcière que ceux né de parents sorciers. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre par elle même que son comportement était la cause de tout ses malheurs, ce n'était pas moi qui aillait le lui expliquer.

Malfoy, que je croisais régulièrement aussi, n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune gène. Il s'installait fréquemment à ma table, qui était la plus éloignée des autres. Parfois d'humeur studieuse, il ne faisait que ses devoirs sans prononcer un mot. D'autres fois, d'humeur plus bavarde, il faisait la conversation en commentant tantôt consterné tantôt amusé les devoirs à faire.

Je me surprenait parfois à lui répondre et je finissais par avoir une vrai discussion avec le blondinet qui semblait à chaque ravi. Nous discutions toujours de sujet plus ou moins tabou dans le monde sorcier, Voldemort ou les Mages Noirs dans un sens plus générales, les différents types de magies, même de politique et de philosophie. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Nous échangions quelques points de vue et informations sans aller plus loin.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Le temps qu'il me restait après mes devoirs, je le dépensait à explorer le château et ses environs. Après le couvre feu, Mort me recouvrait de sa cape, me permettant alors d'éviter Rusard et les quelques professeur faisant leur rondes. C'est d'ailleurs pendant une de ses sorties nocturnes que je découvris, dans un couloir du troisième étage, un immense chien noir à trois têtes, gardant sous ses pattes une trappe.

Bien sûr, je ne fus pas assez fou pour tenter quoi que ce soit avant d'obtenir plus d'informations. Je me contenta de fermer doucement la porte pour éviter de le sortir de son sommeil.

Mon intérêt s'était réveillé. Apres quelques recherche à la bibliothèque, je découvris que le chien était en réalité un Cerbère, connu dans la mythologie grecque pour être le gardien du chemin des Enfers empêchant les vivants d'entrer et les morts de sortir. Vu la trappe sous ses pattes, je pouvais dire qu'ici aussi il gardait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Les livres ne recensait pas beaucoup d'informations sur le chien légendaire, connu pour sa rareté et sa dangerosité, le Cerbère était immunisé contre la plupart des sorts sorcier.

L'objet devait avoir une valeur inestimable pour que le directeur risque la vie de ses élèves de la sorte. Et la seul personne pouvant, à mon avis, s'en approcher était Hagrid. Le demi géant, j'ai pu le remarquer, avait un truc avec les bête. Même Nox se laissait volontiers porter et caresser à chaque rencontre avec l'homme, ronronnant de contentement.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque après avoir mit fin à mes recherches et retournant dans mon dortoir pour déposer mes affaires de cours avant d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle, j'eus soudain la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Je me retourna vivement mais je ne trouva personne, le couloir était parfaitement vide...


	9. Chapter 8

Les semaines puis les mois passèrent. Il était finalement pas si difficile que ça de se fondre dans la masse des étudiants. Je n'utilisais la magie instinctive que quand je me trouvait seul, pouvant ainsi continuer à l'améliorer. Je m'entraînais le soir dans une salle vide. En cours je ne faisais jamais plus qu'attendu, laissant croire aux professeurs que j'était, certe un très bon élève mais restant toujours dans la moyenne.

Les espoirs que Harry Potter fut un sorcier extraordinaire s'évaporèrent au fil du temps. L'excitation des premiers jours retomba et aujourd'hui je n'étais qu'un première année parmi tant d'autres. Il n'y avait que Wesley, un petit roux de la même année qui s'obstiné à essayer de me faire changer de maison. Comme si c'était seulement possible. Mais il était persuadé que si je me plaignais au directeur des, soit disant, supplices que me faisait endurer les serpentards, il pourrait me placer à griffondor.

Je passais mes journées à esquiver le rouquin affligeant. Empruntant des passages cachés pour me rendre en cours, je demandais à Mort de me faire disparaître aux détours des couloirs. N'en tenant plus, au bout de quelques semaines je lui fit voir mon point de vue.

-"Tu sais Harry, tes parents ont tout les deux été à Griffondors, ils seraient sûrement fier su tu y était aussi" me dit-il.

J'était au bord de la crise de nerf, j'avais envie de lui envoyer à la figure que j'en avais strictement rien à faire qu'il était à Griffondors, rien à faire de leur rendre fière, qu'ils étaient mort. MORT. Mais inspirant profondément pour me calmer je lui répondit.

-"Wesley", je ne me rappelais plus son prénom, "ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre Griffondor, mais je suis très bien là ou je suis"

-"Mais Harry, serpentard est la maison des sorciers qui ont mal tournés ! Tu es l'Élu, tu ne peux pas être un serpentard !" il prononçait le mot 'serpentard' avec, à chaque fois, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

-"Ce n'est pas, parce que certains serpentards sont devenus des mages noirs que tous vont le devenir. De plus d'après ce que j'ai lu, il y en a un ou deux qui sont sorti de Griffondors et de Serdaigle."

-"Mais c'est impossible! " s'exclama t-il désespéré. "Tu penses à ce que tes parents auraient pu penser !"

-"Wesley, mes parents sont mort, il y a plus de dix ans maintenant. Ils ne peuvent plus rien penser."

-"Tu parles comme eux maintenant ! Ils ont du déjà commencé à te laver le cerveau, Harry je suis sûr que si tu parle à Dumbledore..."

-"Je n'ai surement pas eu de lavage de cerveau" le coupais-je exaspéré, "mais toi par contre c'est une autre histoire. Maintenant je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement, je suis très bien dans ma maison actuelle, je n'en changerai pas, et je veux que tu arrête que m'importuner, sinon c'est de toi que j'irais me plaindre au directeur, compris ?"

Piqué au vif, les joues du rouquin s'empourpra, et il détala sans ajouter un mot. J'esquissa un sourire, me voila enfin débarrassé.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Les recherches sur le Cerbère n'avancèrent pas d'un pouce malgré la quantité de livre que j'épluchais, me mettant d'une humeur maussade.

Les cours de défenses n'arrangeait pas la situation. Le professeur Quirell, un homme ne sortant jamais sans son turban autour de la tête, était atteint d'un bégaiement des plus exaspérant, qui rendait le cours difficile à suivre. Je trouvais louche la façon qu'il avait de m'observer, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Pendant un moment, je me demandais même s'il s'avait d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ma magie instinctive ou même pour Mort mais il me parut que c'était quelque chose d'autre, sans pour autant pouvoir l'expliquer.

Je décidais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ce fait et de me concentrer sur le Cerbère. Cerbère, qui si mes déductions étaient bonnes, avait été amené dans l'école par Hagrid, alors si je ne pouvais rien trouver dans les livres, il me faudrait aller directement le lui demander. Il me semblait que le demi géant n'était pas un individu d'une grande intelligence mais il n'allait tout de même pas me révéler cette information si je lui posais la question directement.

Alors qu'un plan se formait dans mon esprit, j'attrapa Nox, lui donna quelques instructions et me dirigea vers la cabane du demi géant. Il était encore tôt, il me restait donc assez de temps avant le couvre feu. Dehors le soleil commençait sa descente vers le sol, et la température se rafraîchissait.

La cabane d'Hagrid était à l'orée de la forêt interdite, qui comme son nom l'indique était interdite à tout les étudiants. Je m'étais déjà aventurer dans ces bois, mais jamais très profondément, je savais qu'il serait risqué de croiser un centaure au tout autre créature la peuplant.

Arrivé devant sa porte, je toqua deux fois, avant que le demi géant ne m'ouvre. Il fus un peu surpris de me trouvait là, mais il semblait en même temps ravi. Il me fit entrer et me proposa un tasse de thé que j'accepta volontiers. Il avait l'air d'éprouver à mon égard un sorte de sympathie comme s'il me connaissait depuis longtemps. Je déposa délicatement Nox sur la table alors qu'Hagrid rapporta le thé.

-"Je m'inquiète au sujet de Nox" commença je, une fois que l'on furent installé autour de la table. "Elle ne semble pas aller très bien depuis ce matin, elle ne mange de très peu et dors toute la journée."

Hagrid, toujours concerné par le bien être animal, fronça un peu les sourcils en l'examinant de plus près. Nox, sur mes instructions ne bougeait pas et miaulait faiblement lorsque le géant passa une main sur son ventre.

-"Je pense qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter Harry, je pense qu'elle à dû manger quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Demande à Mme Pomfresh, elle te donnera une potion pour ton chat." il caressait Nox du bout des doigts et continua "Je suis content que tu soit venue, ta mère était la seule personne qui venait me voir quand elle était scolarisé ici. Une remarquable personne."

-"Vous avez connu ma mère?" je lui demanda pour faire durée la conversation.

-"Oui, très bien même, Lily venait souvent prendre le thé avec moi" puis me regardant droit dans les yeux, "tu as exactement les même yeux qu'elle."

Nous continuâmes à parler de chose et d'autres, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme quand enfin on aborda le sujet qui me tenait à cœur, c'est à dire les chiens.

-"La sœur de mon oncle aussi à un chien, mais il est très nerveux et passe son temps à essayer de me mordre, tu saurais comment faire pour le calmer ?"

Riant de bon cœur il dit:

-"Il m'est arrivé de travailler avec des chiens comme ça, essaye de lui jouer un air de musique la prochaine fois."

M'abstenant de lui révéler le destin tragique du bulldog de Marge, je le remercia et prétextant l'heure tardif, je lui quitta, lui promettant de repasser quand j'en aurais le temps, sans y penser un traître mot. Je tenais ma réponse.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

En retournant vers le château, j'entendis du bruit dernière moi, mais lorsque je me retourna il n'y avait absolument rien, juste les herbes à perte de vue. Fronçant les sourcils, j'accéléra le pas.

Mort n'était pas là. En réalité depuis peu, elle avait prit l'habitude de disparaître quelques heures dans la semaine. Ne voulant pas me dire ce qu'elle faisait à ces moments là, je n'essayais pas de le lui soutirer non plus. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle me dévoile tout ses petits secrets si elle n'en avait pas envie.

Mais cela devenait tout de même, de plus en plus inquiétant. Je me sentais épié. Souvent les poils de ma nuque se hérissaient, mais personne ne me regardait. J'entendais souvent des bruits de pas qui me suivaient, le soir quand Mort n'était pas là pour me couvrir, mais là encore je ne voyais personne même pas une ombre qui disparaissait.

L'espion en question devait être quelque de réellement puissant et ingénieux. Il pouvait me suivre sans laisser de trace, et sans se faire repérer alors que je pouvais entendre le bruit de ses pas.

Malgré les heures à observer les étudiants, aucun ne semblait me regarder plus que nécessaire, du coté des professeurs, c'était la même chose. Quirell, bien qu'il fut un de mes premiers suspects, fut, après réflexion, rayé de la liste, le sorcier n'était visiblement pas assez puissant et je remarquais toujours lorsque c'était lui qui m'observais. Je me retrouvait donc avec une liste vide de nom.

C'est après un cours de potion particulièrement mauvais pour les Griffons, que j'eus soudainement l'illumination. Londubat ! Mais oui, en y réfléchissant ce gamin était plus que louche. Comment peut-on être presque Cracmol en venant d'une puissante famille de sang pur comme la sienne ? Le pauvre n'arrivait même pas à faire venir à lui un malheureux balai. Cela cacher forcement quelque chose, jamais une personne pouvait être aussi nul dans toute les matière, il le faisait sûrement exprès. Pour une raison obscur, il voulait qu'on le croit faible.

Et plus je l'observais, plus le le trouvais brillant. Un jeu d'acteur comme je n'en avais jamais vu, avec pour agrémenter le tout, plein de petit détails qui renforcaient le rôle qu'il jouait. Le rapeltout, du génie pur, à mon humble avis. Les larmes aux coins des yeux et les tremblements qu'on auraient dit dû à la peur, aux remontrances de Snape. Tout cela laissait supposé, un plan et un objectif, mais quoi ?

Qu'est ce qui pouvait le motivé à faire cela ? Sa grand-mère était-elle impliqué ? Est-ce elle même qui lui apprit à cacher ses pouvoirs et à jouer de la sorte ?

Et après avoir retourné encore et encore la question dans ma tête, je ne pouvais trouver de réponses quelque peu plausible.

Je retourna à mon plat en soupirant, tout cela me dépassait complètement. Piochant dans mon assiette, j'écoutait d'une oreille distraite les discussions tout autour de moi. Elles étaient joyeuses et festives en ce jour d'Halloween. Même la Grande Salle s'était appairée de ses plus jolies citrouilles. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à rigoler en ce moment, à chaque problème résolu, un autre réapparaissait derrière.

Soudainement dans un grand bruit, le professeur Quirell fit irruption dans la salle, paniqué et les vêtement débraillés, il cria d'une voix stridente :

-"Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots !" puis il tomba à la renverse, visiblement évanoui.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	10. Chapter 9

_-"Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots!" cria Quirell, avant de tourner de l'œil et de tomber, évanouit._

Avant même que les élève captèrent l'information et commençaient à paniquer, le directeur réclama le silence et ordonna aux préfets de ramener les étudiants dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Alors que les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle dans la plus grande agitation, je pensais sombrement au fait que les dortoirs des serpentards se trouvaient également dans les cachots, où le troll devait se trouver.

Profitant de la confusion, je bifurqua au détour d'un couloir et Mort me revêtit de sa cape. Je longea les couloirs des cachots à la recherche du dit troll, j'étais un être curieux de nature et je manquais pas un occasion qui pourrait me faire sortir de ma routine et ennui quotidien, un troll était un bon moyen d'ajouter un peu de piquant dans mon existence. Empruntant passages et raccourcis, je n'en trouva aucun, pourtant il semblait difficile de le manquer, un troll mesurait au moins deux mètres cinquante de haut.

Je décida de continuait mes recherches par le premier étages, mais j'eus à peine le temps de commencer que j'entendis tout à coup un cri provenant du deuxième, alors que je passais devant l'escalier. Je monta prudemment les marches, et marcha vers la source du bruit, après avoir passé quelques couloirs je me retrouva proche des toilettes des filles de cet étage. Le troll en sortait justement, devant se pencher pour passer la porte. Quelque chose à dû l'attirer pour qu'il prit la peine d'y entrer.

Je fus cependant assez déçu lorsque je vis que la plupart des professeurs accouraient déjà sur place, leurs baguettes levées. C'était la première fois que je voyais un troll, j'avais lu leur description dans un livre de défense, mais la réalité était toujours plus intéressante. C'était un être doué de très peu d'intelligence vivant en bande. De couleur verte, ce n'était pas un modèle de beauté. Le spécimen en face de moi tenait dans ces mains une grosse masse rudimentaire fait de bois.

Le professeurs McDonagall lui lança un sort qui le mit vraiment de mauvaise de humeur, mais les troll était comme les Cerbère immunisé contre la magie. Son sort n'eut que pour effet de l'énerver et il s'évertua alors à balancer sa masse dans tout les sens, détruisant les murs et blessant certains professeurs. Même le directeur semblait désarmé face à la créature.

Alors qu'il me faisait face et je pus voir, coincé entre ses deux dents de devant, une masse couleur chair, pendre sur ses lèvres. Cela me faisant étrangement penser à ce qui aurait pu être une jambe, probablement de fille. Et maintenant que je regardais de plus près, je pus remarquer une abondance de sang étalé autour de sa bouche, sur ses mains et son torse.

Le petit spectacle se termina malheureusement lorsque Snape lui lança un sort particulièrement vicieux, lui crochetant les jambe et ainsi, le faisant tomber au sol. Son corps heurta la pierre dans un bruit sourd et sous le choc son crâne s'ouvrit laissant son sang s'écouler autour de lui. Son sang de la même couleur que sa peau, vert, dégageait une odeur affreuse d'œuf pourri. Me bouchant le nez, je fis signe à Mort et on retourna au dortoir avant d'être intoxiqué par l'odeur.

Avant de partir, je remarqua cependant la jambe blessée de Snape, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le troll.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours ont été annulés. Et le directeur fit un long et ennuyeux discours au petit déjeuner pour nous apprendre la mort d'Hermione Granger, mangée par le troll alors qu'elle était aux toilettes. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au dîner lors de la petite intervention du professeur Quirell et ne sut donc pas qu'un troll se trouvait dans l'école. La pauvre.

Bien que le choc put se lire sur tout les visages, personne ne pleura la née de moldu. Et tous furent ravi de la suspension des cours pour la journée, après tout le soleil brillait dans le ciel, le temps idéal pour passer la journée à l'extérieur.

De mon côté, je passa le restant de la journée à espionner Londubat. Il fréquentait exclusivement des griffondors et passa la journée avec eux au bord du lac. Ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, ne murmurait pas tout bas, et ne semblait pas monter de plan. Non, ils passèrent la journée à parler de Quidditch, de cours, du troll évidement, et de nourriture. Rien d'exceptionnel en somme.

Soupirant, je me rendis compte que j'avais gaspillé une matinée entière alors que je n'avais aucun cours, j'aurais pu faire d'autres choses tellement plus intéressantes. Mais je doutais maintenant. Londubat... Était-il vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être ? Je ne remarqua rien de suspect en l'observant, a part bien sur son manque de talent évident, trop évident.

Et puis le fait qu'il soit à griffondor mais n'en montrait aucune des caractéristiques, c'était un garçon plutôt peureux qui préférait fuir plutôt que se battre. Fermant les yeux, je me promis de garder un œil sur lui, au cas où, après tout de nombreux petits détails ne collaient pas chez lui.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Alors que l'hypothèse que Londubat soit mon stalker s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Je continuais cependant de me sentir épié. J'entendais toujours les bruits de pas derrière moi alors que le couloir se révélait vide. J'essaya maintes et maintes fois de le confondre, lui tendant des pièges, mais jamais je n'y parvins. Pire ! Il se faisait de plus en plus discret, me rendant de plus en plus paranoïaque.

Je marchais maintenant guettant les ombres à la recherche de celle qui n'aurait pas dû être là, je me faisais le plus silencieux possible, les oreilles vigilents aux moindres bruits. Fréquemment je lançais des regards derrière moi pour être certain de ne pas être suivi.

Laissant ces sombres pensées dans un coin de mon esprit, je me re-concentra sur le livre posé devant moi. Un livre sur la mythologie grecque, que j'avais acheté sur Londres lorsque j'habitais encore au Chaudron Baveur. Lorsqu'Hagrid me parla de lui jouer au air de musique cela me fit tout de suite tilter. Le moyen d'endormir la bête n'était peut être pas dans les livres sorciers mais dans ceux moldus ! Et effectivement, j'eus eu la confirmation.

Orphée en descendant aux Enfers pour tenter de récupérer sa femme, passa devant le Cerbère, et l'endormit en lui jouant de la Lyre. J'avais un petit faible pour les mythologies Grecque et nordique, petit, je passais des heures à les lire avant de m'endormir. L'histoire d'Orphée, par exemple, me faisait toujours sourire, au décès de sa femme il surmonta quantités d'épreuve pour la récupérer des enfers. Il emporta sa lyre avec lui dans l'espoir de convaincre Hadès de lui rendre Eurydice.

Étonnamment, Hadès a accepter de la relâcher à une condition : qu'il marche devant elle et ne regarde pas en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux quitté le royaume des morts. Ils suivirent donc un chemin sombre, et alors que la sortie n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant, Orphée se retourna imprudemment et perdit sa femme à tout jamais.

Ma bonne humeur retrouvée, je passa commande d'une lyre enchantée dans un magasin de l'allée des embrumes, spécifiant que la livraison devra être faîtes pendant les vacances de Noël, de préférence de nuit. Je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons en la recevant en plein petit déjeuner, au milieu de tout ce monde. Dumbledore devait forcement être au courant du moyen de passer le chien des enfers.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

La mort de Granger ne fut plus qu'un souvenir après seulement quelques jours. Les cours reprirent et tout repris son cours normal comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Bien que je ne m'y intéresse pas, j'appris que les PigeonDor remportèrent le match contre les Poufsouffles, étant donné le bruit qu'ils firent il était impossible de ne pas être au courant. Ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall un soir, en fanfare, portant sur leur épaule leur joueur star, en poussant des cris de victoire qui me firent mal au oreilles. Faire tant de bruit aurait du être interdit.

Mort disparaissait toujours de temps en temps, aller faire je ne sais quoi. Et pendant mes sorties sans elle, je me sentais presque nu, exposé aux moindres regards sans sa cape pour me couvrir. Je continuais cependant mon exploration du château, déterminé à découvrir ses moindres secrets. J'avais pour objectif de trouver les cuisines. Personne ne paraissait y faire attention, mais la nourriture devait forcement sortir de quelque part, et quand je l'aurais trouvé je n'aurais plus besoin de prendre mes repas dans le Grande Salle, au milieu du bruit.

Je repassais de temps en temps dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage, n'ouvrant cependant pas la porte du Cerbère. De nombreux objets s'y trouvaient et je passais le temps à les analyser et à comprendre à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir ainsi que leur fonctionnement.

J'y découvris aussi un mystérieux miroir. Le miroir de Rised. Le miroir du désir. Lorsque je me regarda dans la glace je n'y vis rien à part ma simple réflexion comme le ferait un miroir ordinaire. Je me tenais là, debout, Mort à mes côté, recherchant le moindre petit indice de ce que je souhaitais réellement. D'après ce qui était marqué sur le haut, le miroir devait nous dévoiler le désir qui se cachait au plus profond de nos cœur, mais il me semblais que rien ne se produisait. Le miroir ne fonctionnait, peut-être plus ? J'allais interroger Mort, sur ce qu'Elle voyait mais la place où elle se trouvait dans le miroir n'était que vide. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'était pas là.

Je m'assis alors sur le sol froid, contemplant, avec un petit sourire, le tableau que l'on formaient tout les deux. Moi, petit brun aux yeux verts, la figure ronde et l'air angélique, et Mort, ses os blancs comme polis par le temps, sa sempiternel cape noir flottant autour d'elle, et ses orbites vides me fixant tendrement.

Je ne mis attarda cependant pas et je retourna dans ma chambre, Mort sera là demain.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Effectivement elle fut là. Et je pus de nouveau aller me balader dans les couloirs la nuit sans avoir peur de me faire épier ou me faire surprendre par Rusard ou son chat.

J'étais justement sous la cape de Mort, un soir, lorsque qu'au détour d'un couloir, je tomba nez à nez avec les professeurs Quirell et Snape. Snape poussait un Quirell visiblement effrayé contre le mur, lequel bégayait pitoyablement des mots que j'entendis à peine. Snape lui dit alors :

-"Vous ne voudriez comme même pas que je soit votre ennemi ?"

-"Je-je ne voi-is pas ce que vou-oulez dire-re" répondit Quirell, mal à l'aise.

-"Vous voyez parfaitement ce que je veux dire" dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Puis sentant soudainement quelque chose, Snape se tourna vers moi. Il resta une demi seconde à scruter le lieu avant de tendre la main à ma rencontre. Je fis tout doucement plusieurs pas en arrière, esquivant de justesse les doigts qui allaient s'abattre sur moi. Je ne savais pas s'il pouvait m'atteindre sous la cape de Mort, mais je n'étais pas pressé de le savoir non plus.

Puis reprenant sa conversation ou plutôt intimidation du professeur Quirell, il ajouta:

-"Nous reprendrons cette conversation lorsque vous aurez décidé dans quel camp vous êtes"

De retour dans mon lit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y réfléchir. La guerre étant terminer, les histoires de camps de ne menaient plus à rien. Ou bien était ce plus compliqué ? Après tout chaque guerre laissait des survivants, survivants avides de vengeances. Je savais que de nombreux partisans de Voldemort ne furent jamais retrouvés peut-être s'étaient ils de nouveau regroupés, peut-être avaient ils même un nouveau dirigeant. Mais je n'étais sûr que d'une chose, qui que ce soit, il voulait ce que garde le Cerbère.

Snape ou Quirell ? J'étais maintenant certain que Snape s'est fait mordre par le chien le soir d'Halloween, mais le fait est que quelqu'un fit entrer le troll. Il était impossible qu'un être doué d'aussi peu d'intelligence parvienne dans le château par ses propres moyens et pour quelle raison se serait-il aventurer ici, de plus seul. Quelqu'un l'avait aider.

Mais pourquoi ? La seul réponse plausible était pour faire diversion. Tout les professeurs étant dans les cachots, il était alors facile de dérober l'objet.

Snape n'avait rien à voir avec le Troll, il était présent au dîner comme la plupart des professeurs. Quirell, lui, n'y était pas, il était d'ailleurs le seul. Ça voudrait dire que son évanouissement était simulé et qu'après que tout le monde soit parti, il tenta de dérober l'objet. Et Snape l'en empêcha et se fit modre par le Cerbère.

Donc étant donnée que c'est Dumbledore qui à caché l'objet, Snape était dans son camp et Quirell dans celui adverse. Et tout ceci avait un rapport avec la guerre. Si je pouvais savoir ce qu'était l'objet en question, je pourrais peut-être comprendre le fond de la chose.

Soupirant, je caressais Nox distraitement. Et c'est, sans même m'en rendre compte, que je m'assoupis me perdant dans mes théories.


	11. Chapter 10

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin, et avec elle, les premières neiges de l'année. Je me sentais enfin dans mon élément. Le froid engourdissait mon corps de la plus exquise manière et je passais énormément de temps dehors, sous la neige, à me reconnecter avec moi-même. Mort aussi semblait apprécier le temps qu'il faisait et m'accompagnait volontiers dans mes sorties enneigées.

Très peu d'élèves restèrent au château, tous préférant passer les fêtes avec leurs familles. J'eus donc le dortoir pour moi seul car aucun serpentard ne resta. Les quelques étudiants qui étaient restés, étaient principalement des septièmes années préférant continuer à réviser pour leurs examens. Tous mangeaient à une seule et même table disposée au milieu de la Grande Salle pour l'occasion.

La vie au château semblait s'être suspendu. Je marchais dans des couloirs toujours vide, ne croisant personne. Je n'entendais plus les bruits perpétuels des étudiants qui parlaient, criaient ou marchaient. Tout était calme, le silence se fit roi entre ces murs et je me sentais apaisé, soulagé d'un poids que je n'avais même pas conscience d'exister.

C'est le soir qui suivit le début des vacances que je reçu la lyre, livrée dans une boite en carton et enveloppée de papier. C'est Hugin qui me l'apporta alors que je me dirigeais vers le dortoir. Il arriva de mauvaise humeur, croassant de mécontentement, et dès qu'il me vit il lâcha le paquet dans mes mains avant de repartir sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Il n'avait pas du être ravi de trimbaler un colis de cette taille alors qu'il dut me chercher dans tout le château. La boite dans laquelle se trouvait la lyre était griffée à plusieurs endroits et montrait de nombreux trous, visiblement des coups de bec. Satané corbeau.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'ouvris la boîte, et inspectant la lyre, je la trouva, heureusement, en excellente état. Des instructions se trouvaient également dans la boîte, détaillant les sorts pour la faire fonctionner, et les conseils d'entretiens. Je décida d'agir entre Noël et le nouvel an, période pendant laquelle tout le monde se relâchaient.

Les jours passaient tranquillement, et je devenais de plus en plus impatient de découvrir enfin ce que cachait Dumbledore. Dépendant de ce que c'est, je pouvais soit le garder ou alors le vendre, me procurant alors un bon petit tas de galions. En attendant ma majorité, cela pouvait toujours être utile. Mais le garder était l'option la plus probable, quoi que ce soit, l'objet avait une valeur dépassant celui d'un être humain. Surement était ce un puissant artefact qui ne devait en aucun cas tomber aux mains de l'ennemi. Il pourrait alors m'être utile dans un situation dangereuse.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Finalement Noël arriva. La Grande Salle se revêtit de couleurs festives et des centaines de bougies flottaient au plafond. Au menu se trouvaient des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres, ravissant mes papilles à chaque bouchée. C'est le ventre rond que je retourna dans mon dortoir. Je décida de passer la soirée devant la cheminée avec un bon livre. Un thé n'aurait pas été de trop mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé les cuisines.

J'ajoutais du bois dans le foyer quand quelque chose retint mon attention. Dans un coin de la salle, sur un des bureau se trouvait un paquet enveloppé à la manière d'un cadeau. Rien d'extraordinaire pour un Noël, exception faite qu'il n'était pas là ce matin et que j'étais la seule personne restante dans le dortoir.

Intrigué je le pris, le soupesa, me demandant presque si je devais l'ouvrir. Je n'avais encore, de ma vie, reçu aucun cadeau, que se soit aux fêtes ou pour mon anniversaire et je n'avais pas réellement d'ami qui aurait pu me l'envoyer. L'écriture fine et élégante de mon nom me laissa perplexe mais je décida d'ouvrir le paquet.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un tissu de couleur argenté, je le pris précautionneusement et le déplia. C'était une cape, le tissu semblait aussi fluide que de l'eau et aussi léger que l'air, de plus je le sentais vivre entre mes mains, je pouvais percevoir les pulsions de la magie qui habitait la cape battre à l'instar d'un cœur. L'instant d'après ma propre magie cherchait à lui répondre, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Elle se répandait par vague tout autour de la cape, jusqu'à l'envelopper complètement. Elle s'engouffrait enfin à l'intérieur de la matière, s'unissant à la magie du vêtement pour ne former d'une seule entité.

Un lien se créait entre moi et la cape et je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi ou du comment. Qui était l'expéditeur du cadeau ? Seule une note l'accompagnait où il était écrit 'Fais en bon usage'.

Soudainement Mort apparut, elle semblait agitée. Elle s'approcha de la cape et je pus sentir l'excitation émaner d'elle. Elle caressa doucement le tissu encore entre mes mains puis je sentis le chatouillis familier de sa présence dans ma tête. Ses pensées étaient tumultueuses et arrivaient à moi par vagues désordonnées. Je compris dans tout ce capharnaüm que cette cape lui appartenait autrefois, une cape semblable à la sienne. Qu'elle était mienne maintenant, qu'elle faisait partie de mon héritage de sa part. Les Reliques de Mort.

J'appris également l'existence des deux autres objets qui composaient son héritages, une baguette en bois de sureau, contenant à l'intérieur une infime partie de sa magie, et une pierre divisé en deux fragments, une sur terre et l'autre toujours en possession de Mort.

Elle me fit promettre de les retrouver tout les deux, qu'importe le temps et les sacrifices que cela pourrait prendre. Pendant trop longtemps ces objets furent entre les mains de mortels, il était temps qu'ils retrouvent leur vrai place.

Nox qui dormait, se réveilla du a l'agitation qui régnait et vint renifler la cape.

§_Le temps coule et pas à pas IL se réveillera._§ siffla t-il d'un ton joyeux.

§_Qui se réveillera, Noxx_ ?§

§_Yama_§

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, je me drapa de la cape d'invisibilité, attrapa la lyre et me rendis au couloir interdit du troisième étage, Mort sur mes talons. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, cette fois ci, le Cerbère était bien réveillé et aboya férocement en essayant de me mordre. Après avoir jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce, j'activa la lyre, qui entama une douce mélodie. Le chien à trois têtes se calma peu à peu jusqu'à s'endormir profondément.

Je dégagea ses pattes de la trappe que j'ouvris largement. A l'intérieur, je ne voyais que les ténèbres, je lança alors un lumos essayant de distinguer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Au contact de la lumière, des tiges entrelacés plus ou moins large, se mouvèrent entre elles tels des serpents. Un filet du Diable. Un vrai saloperie ces plantes là, une fois pris dans ses branches, plus on se débattait plus les tiges se resserraient.

On croyait à tord que l'on mourrait d'étouffement mais le plus fréquemment, les branches du filet du diable compressaient les tissus, les muscles et les organes les faisant explosés sous la pression, la cause du décès se trouvait être alors une hémorragie interne. De quoi promettre une mort des plus douloureuse.

Les seuls points faibles de ces plantes : la lumière et le feu.

Je lança un lumos maxima qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écraser contre les tiges car elles s'écartèrent vivement sur son passage. Je pouvais presque entendre les cris silencieux d'agonies du végétal. Je remarqua aussi que le sol n'était pas très loin de la surface.

Lançant un deuxième lumos maxima, je sauta dans la trappe. Me réceptionnant sur mes deux pieds, j'inspecta les lieux. Les murs de pierre ne paraissaient pas entretenu comme le reste du château, et la poussière s'accumulait dans les recoins.

J'entendis alors comme des battements d'ailes et me dirigea vers la source du bruit. Après avoir passé une vieille porte en bois, je me retrouva dans une pièce remplie de clés possédant toutes de petites ailes leurs permettant de voler. Je compris rapidement qu'il me fallait attraper celle qui ouvrirai la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'examina la serrure et me rendit compte que la clé devrait être de taille imposante contrairement à la plupart des clé qui volaient autour de moi.

Je partagea ma conclusion à Mort qui s'éleva alors parmi les clés. Je recherchais du regard celle qui irait à la serrure et mes yeux tombèrent sur une clé paraissant ancienne et de style de l'époque dernière. Mort l'attrapa sans difficulté, et au moment où ses mains se posèrent dessus, les ailes se désagrégèrent dans un souffle.

Apres un dernier coup d'œil dédaigneux au balai qui reposait dans un coin de la pièce, je passa la clé dans la serrure qui s'ouvrit.

Je me retrouva ensuite devant un gigantesque jeu d'échec. Je n'aimais que moyennement les échecs, beaucoup de gens disaient que la guerre n'était qu'un immense jeu d'échec, mais de mon avis ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Dans la vrai vie, la guerre ne suivait pas des règles aussi limitées, tes propres pions se retournaient contre toi, ta reine pouvait te trahir et en aucun cas l'ennemi attendait son tour pour t'attaquer.

Je m'aventura sur le plateau et essaya de passer les pions devant moi mais ils se mirent soudainement à bouger et prirent une position défensif, m'empêchant de continuer plus loin. Je m'y attendais, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Retournant quelques pas en arrière, je m'installa au centre du jeu. Me concentrant, je pouvais sentir la magie émaner des pièces autour de moi, les sorts ne seraient d'aucune utilité, mais de la magie pure, c'est autre chose.

Je plaça mes mains en face de moi sur le plateau et je libéra autant de magie que possible. Elle se déchaînât sur le plateau emportant avec elle un flot de glace qui emprisonnât les pièces dans un cocon transparent, les figeant sur place.

Vacillant légèrement en me redressant, je passa les lignes ennemis sans plus d'effort.

Je passa une autre porte, mais au moment même ou je franchis le seuil, d'immense flammes violettes la recouvrit. De l'autre coté de la pièce, d'autres flammes apparurent, noir cette fois-ci, et bouchèrent la seul sortie. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table et posées dessus, sept fioles de formes variées, contenant chacune une potion différente.

Je m'approcha et y découvris un bout de parchemin où y était écrit une énigme. D'après ce qui était écrit une de ces fioles me permettrait de passer les flammes violettes, une autre les noires, trois me tueraient, et les deux dernières seraient sans effet, n'étant que du vin.

L'énigme n'était pas compliqué en soit. Un minimum de réflexion et n'importe quel idiot aurait pu trouver la réponse. Je prit deux fioles, rangea la première dans une de mes poches et bu la deuxième avant de traverser les flammes noires.

Je descendis les escaliers et atteint une salle où se dressait un miroir. Le miroir de Rised. Regardant mon reflet, je fronça les sourcils. Je pensais voir de nouveau Mort et moi mais je me vis, le sourire malicieux tenir une pierre dans la main, une pierre écarlate. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Je vis ensuite mon double mettre la pierre dans sa poche et au même moment je ressentis également un poids dans la mienne. Il me fit alors un clin d'œil, son sourire taquin collé au visage.

Je me voyais, c'était moi, les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux mais il était comme une version alternative de moi, la gestuel n'était pas la même, tout comme les expressions.

Je reporta mon attention sur la pierre mais avant que j'eus le temps de l'attraper, quelqu'un passa les flammes. Le professeur Quirell apparut alors.

-"Potter" murmura t-il

-"Je ne suis pas surpris de vous voir ici, professeur" lui lançais-je

-"Comment..."

-"J'ai vu à travers votre petit jeu. C'était bien vu je dois dire, qui aurait soupçonner le pauvre et bégayant professeur Quirell." lui dis je en mimant moqueusement le professeur qui perdait de ses couleurs.

Reprenant contenance il me lança :

-"Bravo Potter! Comme Severus, vous m'avez démasqué, il m'a mener la vie dur l'année durant, traquant mes moindres faits et gestes, m'empêchant de passer le chien à Halloween. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seul, mais il ne comprend pas que je ne suis jamais seul. Jamais."

Après ces énigmatiques paroles, il s'approcha du miroir, je me déplaçais alors, faisant en sorte d'être toujours hors de sa portée. Il détaillait l'objet et murmurait pour lui même, oubliant ma présence.

-"Très bien, voyons ce que fait ce miroir" ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que j'avais déjà la pierre en ma possession, il continua de baragouiner "... mais comment l'obtenir..."

Une voix sifflotante, comme sortie de nul part s'éleva alors :

-"Sers toi de l'enfant"

Me mettant tout de suite sur mes gardes, je leva ma baguette dans sa direction.

-"Essayez pour voir" le défiais-je

-"Potter ! Ne faites pas l'idiot, venez ici tout de suite et dites moi ce que vous voyez !"

-"Il faudra plus que ça pour me convaincre professeur"

La voix se fit de nouveau entendre et dit :

-"Laisse moi parler au garçon."


	12. Chapter 11

_La voix se fit de nouveau entendre et dit :_

_-"Laisse moi parler au garçon."_

-"Mais maître, vous n'avez pas encore assez de force." protesta légèrement Quirell comme pour éviter de mettre la voix en colère.

-"J'en ai assez pour ça !" contra la voix.

Alors lentement, l'homme défit son turban, déroulant précautionneusement le tissu autour de son crâne, tour par tour. Quand cela fut fait, il me regarda incertain avant de se retourner, me laissant alors apercevoir son 'maître'. Une autre tête se détachait du crâne de l'homme, sa peau livide semblait manquer de consistance comme s'il s'agissait d'une illusion prête à disparaître. Ses traits étaient plats et son nez aplati, tout son visage paraissait être étiré vers l'arrière.

La chose se mit alors à parler:

-"Harry Potter, nous revoilà enfin face à face."

-"Voldemort", dis-je dans un souffle. J'étais sidéré, comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas mort. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était en vie non plus, vivre au dépend d'un autre tel qu'il le faisait était à peine de la survis. Pour moi vivre dans ces conditions n'en valait même pas la peine. Était-il à ce point effrayé par la mort pour s'accrocher de cette manière à la vie?

-"Vois ce que je suis devenu, vois ce que je dois faire pour survivre. Le sang de licorne me permet de rester en vie mais pas à nouveau d'avoir mon propre corps. Mais il y a quelque chose qui à ce pouvoir. Quelque chose que j'obtiendrai sans peine, car tu l'as dans ta poche"

Alors il l'avait remarqué. Voldemort était de toute les manières un des sorciers les plus puissants et intelligents de cette époque, je ne pouvais m'attendre à moins de sa part. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne lui restait que son intelligence qui le sauvait de la médiocrité dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé, sa force ne pouvant s'acquérir qu'avec un corps qui lui serait propre.

Je lui souris, narquois.

-"Alors il faudra se battre. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te remettre la pierre."

-"Ne sois pas idiot ! Pourquoi connaitre une mort atroce quand tu peux me rejoindre et vivre ? Dit moi Harry ne voudrait tu pas revoir ton père et ta mère, ensemble nous pouvons les ramener !"

-"Je passe" lui répondis-je d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

-"Tu passes ? N'as tu donc aucune considération pour tes défunts parents ?"

Je soupira avant de lui dire :

-"Je n'ai aucun désir de revoir mes parents, non, c'est un fait. Je ne les ai jamais connu alors pourquoi voudrais-je les ramener à la vie? Parce qu'ils m'ont donné naissance ? Les êtres humains sont vraiment des êtres illogiques quand cela concerne les sentiments. Quand à te rejoindre, je n'en vois pas l'avantage me concernant."

Voldemort, au fil de mes paroles, se mit de plus en plus en colère, ses traits se déformaient et paraissaient vouloir sortir du crâne de Quirell.

-"Tues le !" Hurla t-il alors.

Quirell se rua vers moi, et plus rapide qu'il n'y paraissait, il arriva sur moi. Je lui jeta un sort qui le fit vaciller mais il bloqua le deuxième qui arrivait sur lui avec un protego.

Comme s'il retournait à un état plus primaire, il sauta sur moi et me plaqua sur l'escalier, me prenant par surprise. J'avais maintenant mon visage collé sur les marches par une de ces mains alors que, de l'autre, il tenait fermement sa baguette. La situation me semblait vaguement familière tout à coup.

Je commença alors a rire à gorge déployé alors que Quirell, semblait désemparé face à mon fou rire soudain. Je regarda le professeur dans les yeux alors que mon rire se calmait et lui dit avec un sourire :

-"Et la vie s'arrête ici pour toi", j'agrippa ensuite ses poignets de mes mains et relâcha mon pouvoir dans toute sa puissante. Ressentant la froide brûlure qu'elle provoquait, il essaya désespérément de se dégager mais, je le tins encore plus fermement. Il se mit alors à pousser des cris d'agonis pendant que sous mes doigts, sa peau se désagrégeait rapidement.

Je renversa la situation, le plaquant sur l'escalier et l'attrapa par le cou alors que ce qui restait de Voldemort se retrouvaient écrasés contre les marches par le propre poids de sa tête. Très vite l'atmosphère environnant se remplit de particule de cendres à mesure que le corps se consumait.

Je ne rappela à moi ma magie que lorsque qu'il ne resta de lui plus que des cendres. L'esprit de Voldemort accroché à son corps disparut également dans un scintillement de fumée grisâtre.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Je me leva en me dépoussiérant, je fis une grimace, j'avais de la cendre jusque dans la bouche. J'étais toujours en train de ruminer contre le goût acre dans ma bouche quand j'entendis le crépitements des flammes de l'entrée. Quelqu'un passait les flammes. La barbe blanche et la robe étoilée, le directeur me fit alors face. Il semblait analyser la situation.

Alors qu'il avançait dans ma direction, je bougea de sorte d'être en face de Mort et lui donna discrètement la pierre, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher sous sa cape.

-"Harry, Harry, mon garçon. Quel soulagement de te voir sain et sauf!"

Malgré son air sénile de grand père, je pouvais sentir que le sorcier en face de moi était puissant. A quel point je ne le savais pas mais je n'avais aucune envie de me frotter à lui. Pour le moment. Alors je pris un moue d'enfant d'enfant perdu.

-"Professeur, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Le professeur Quirell, il est ... il était ... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je vous le jure, je l'ai touché et il est tombé en poussière.

Dumbledore me sourit compréhensif.

-"Ne t'en veut pas, mon garçon, le professeur Quirell ne pouvait pas te toucher grâce à ta mère. Elle s'est sacrifié pour te sauver, un acte de ce genre laisse sa marque."

Je toucha sans comprendre ma cicatrice, toujours dans mon rôle.

-"Non, pas cette marque là Harry,"dit -il en regardant ma cicatrice "la marque dont je te parle est présente dans ta chair et ton sang."

-"Qu'est ce que c'est?" lui demandais je, faussement naïf.

-"L'amour, Harry"

A ces mots, je me retins de justesse de rire. L'amour. Si l'amour avait ce genre de pouvoir, se serait connu. Le sacrifice d'une mère n'était rien de plus qu'un acte désespéré. Combien de mère ou de père se sont sacrifiés durant la guerre pour leur enfant ? Plusieurs centaines certainement. Et pourtant aucun, jamais, n'as montré de pouvoir particulier lié à cela. Jamais, dans aucun de mes livres je n'ai lu pareil foutaise.

Me regardant par dessus ses lunettes en forme de lune, il me demanda :

-"Où est la pierre de Flamel ?"

-"La quoi ? Je n'ai vu aucune pierre, monsieur. Quand je suis arrivé à passer les flammes, Quirell était devant le miroir et il m'a attaqué quand il m'a vu entré. Vous connaissez la suite, je voulais juste me défendre quand sa peau s'est mis à brûler. C'était horrible."

Pensivement, Dumbledore jeta un regard vers le miroir, mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un pas dans sa direction, je poussa un petit couinement en me tenant le bras.

-"Monsieur, j'ai vraiment mal au bras, vous pouvez m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de sortir d'ici."

-"Bien sur, Harry. Suis moi." Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, il me guida vers la sortie.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Les vacances prirent bientôt fin et signa l'arrivé d'une foule d'étudiants. Et avec eux, mon stalker. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée concernant son identité et dès la rentré je pouvais de nouveau sentir son regard sur moi.

Je n'eus pas de nouvelle concernant la pierre de la part de Dumbledore, pourtant à cette heure ci il devrait savoir qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le miroir. Mais je ne reçu aucune visite de sa part, juste quelques regards pensifs aux repas.

Mais grâce à lui, je découvris aisément ce qu'était la pierre. Une pierre d'immortalité appelé la pierre Philosophal. Comme son nom l'indique le pierre permettait à son possesseur de vivre éternellement. Elle fut créée par Nicolas Flamel, un très grand alchimiste ayant déjà plus de 500 ans il était aussi un très bon ami du directeur. Mais, l'immortalité ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, je ne comptais pas l'utiliser mais je ne voulais pas le vendre non plus. Alors je pris la décision de simplement la garder, comme un souvenir ou un trophée.

J'eus beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir aux derniers événements et plus je réfléchissais plus les détails me gênaient. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens!

Le directeur décide de cacher la pierre de son ami dans l'école, il le fait donc surveiller par un Cerbère ? S'il avait réussi à s'échapper, l'école aurait pu compter de nombreux morts ! C'était carrément inconscient en plus d'être illégale. Mais si Dumbledore prit le risque, c'est qu'il savait surement que Voldemort était à sa recherche, et donc qu'il ne fut pas tuer il y a 10 ans. Ou en tout cas qu'il en doutait fortement.

Mais cela ne collait pas avec le reste des protections. Le filet du diable est un plante bien connu des sorciers, on l'étudie en première année, de même qu'on apprend comment s'en défaire. Un simple sort de feu suffisait. N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu attentif aux cours aurait pu le passer sans problème.

Ensuite les clés, si elles n'étaient pas faites pour être attrapées alors pourquoi avoir mit un balai à disposition et pourquoi avoir mit des petites clé alors que celle recherché était grosse ? Cela était de la stupidité pure.

De plus avec le balai il aurait été aisé de voler par dessus le jeu d'échec, le passant sans même avoir besoin d'y jouer. Je l'aurais sans doute fait si je n'avais pas cette aversion pour les balais. Vint ensuite la devinette, que je soupçonne d'être de Snape, mais la encore, avec un minimum de logique, il était facile d'arriver à la bonne conclusion.

Si la pierre était si précieuse, pourquoi n'avoir pas mit des défenses plus puissantes ? J'ai lu de nombreux ouvrages portant sur le sujet, détaillant des charmes et des sorts permettant de cacher un objet, et de les protéger avec des barrières de magie, des illusions, ou des pièges. Et pas à la portée d'un premier année. Dumbledore était, d'après beaucoup, le sorcier le plus puissant de l'époque alors pourquoi ces piètres protections ?

J'avais aussi l'impression qu'il savait que je serais là, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de me voir quand il arriva dans la salle du miroir. Je dirais même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'attendait à me voir, il voulait je sois là. Mais pourquoi ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Puis l'illumination se fit dans mon esprit à mesure que les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient les unes aux autres. Si Voldemort était en vie, ça signifiait qu'il va un jour ou l'autre retrouver un corps, le connaissant je n'en doutais absolument pas. Cela prendra peut-être des années, voir des dizaines d'années, mais il reviendra et quand cela sera fait les gens se tourneront vers qui ? Vers celui qui l'a déjà défait une fois, vers leur Élu. Vers moi. Et Dumbledore savait tout ça, il avait déjà tout prévu, toutes ces petites manipulations c'était pour me tester.

Il savait désormais que je n'étais pas un sorcier ordinaire, je suis certain qu'il ne croit aucunement au pouvoir de l'amour, mais s'il a voulu me faire croire un tel chose c'est qu'il cache quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il détient certaines informations à mon propos que je ne suis même pas sûr de posséder, sachant qu'il est pratiquement impossible qu'il puisse savoir au sujet de Mort.

Me roulant de frustration dans mon lit je n'entendis que vaguement mon colocataire de chambrée rentrer dans la chambre.


	13. Chapter 12

Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques semaines maintenant et je me trouvais actuellement dans une salle vide dans un coin reculé du château. J'entraînais ma magie instinctive comme je le faisais régulièrement depuis le début de l'année. A chaque entrainement je pouvais constater la progression dans la puissance et la rapidité de mes sorts. Je m'étais concentré sur les sorts d'apparitions ces derniers temps.

Le loup de glace, qui avant, me drainée de mes forces et me demandais temps et concentration, apparaissait en un claquement de doigt, littéralement. Mais un n'étais plus suffisant, alors pourquoi pas en créer toute une armée. Les débuts furent un peu difficile, je devais me concentrer pour les faire apparaître un à un et souvent à compter d'un certain nombre, j'en perdais le contrôle, et ils disparaissaient. Mais avec de l'entrainement je peux maintenant en faire apparaître une trentaine de loup et les contrôler parfaitement. Pas individuellement, mais j'y travaillais.

En parallèle des loups, je faisais apparaître des corbeaux toujours fait de glace. Je me plaçais, ces fois ci, au sommet d'une tour dans la même zone que ma salle d'entrainement et je les faisais voler le plus haut et le plus loin possible. Augmentant ainsi, peu à peu, la portée de ma magie. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils volaient plus loin, il arrivait qu'ils se perdent dans les nuages, sans contact visuel, ils disparaissaient alors. Je travailla des semaines durant sur la création d'un lien qui pourrait m'aider à les sentir comme une extension de moi même et ainsi, sans même les voir, je pouvais garder le contrôle sur ma nuée d'oiseaux.

Je découvris qu'en me concentrant assez fort, je pouvais augmenter la force du lien qui nous unissait, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Ce que le corbeau ressentait, je le ressentait, ce qu'il voyait, je le voyait. Une compétence à double tranchant, car bien qu'utile, mon corps à ces moments, se retrouvait sans défense.

C'est éreinté mais satisfait que je rentra dans mon dortoir, j'avais réussi, pour la première fois, à contrôler deux meutes de chacune dix loups indépendamment l'une de l'autre. De quoi me faire sourire. Quand je rentra dans ma chambre, je vis que Nott n'était pas encore endormi et lisait sur son lit. Rien d'étrange à cela. Non ce qui l'était par contre, c'est Nox dormant sur ses genoux, ronronnant comme une bienheureuse.

Nox n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un être sociable, pire que ça elle haïssait toute compagnie en dehors de moi. Dès que quelqu'un essayait de s'en approcher, elle feulait et griffait sans ménagement. Hagrid était l'exception mais sûrement dû à son sang de demi géant, qui faisait de lui un être plus en harmonie avec la nature et ses composantes que les humains. Nott, par contre n'avait aucune excuse, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je les trouvais dans cette position.

Bien que pensif, je trouvais facilement le sommeil ce soir là.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Le lendemain matin au moment du petit déjeuner, j'eus la surprise de voir Snape s'approchait vers moi et me tendre une lettre de la part du directeur. Il partit, sans prononcer un mot et, avec un regard méprisant à mon encontre. Bien qu'il n'essayait plus de m'humilier en classe, il ne m'aimait absolument pas et ne manquait pas une occasion pour me le faire ressentir. Je l'ignorais la plupart du temps, mais je me demandais parfois pourquoi cette haine. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais personnellement ou intentionnellement fait quelque chose, non, c'est comme s'il m'en voulait de tout simplement exister.

-"Ça sent les ennuis qui arrivent." lança Draco, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. "C'est probablement une convocation dans son bureau. Tu sais ce qu'il te veut ?"

-"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée." mentis je.

Effectivement la lettre était une convocation dans son bureau pour l'après midi même. Et j'avais bien conscience que la disparition de la pierre était le motif de celle-ci.

-"Sais tu où est ce que tu vas passer l'été ?" me demanda t-il ensuite. "Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu ne retournerai plus chez tes moldus, mais ce sont toujours tes tuteurs légales, non ?"

-"Je compte retourner au Chaudron Baveur pour l'été, je trouverais bien une histoire à raconter."

-"J'en avais parlé brièvement à père dans une de mes lettres et il m'a demandé de te proposer de passer les vacances dans notre manoir."

Passer les vacances chez les Malfoy avait des avantages certains, je ne payerai ni le logement ni la nourriture, et j'étais certain que la collection de livres d'une des plus puissantes familles sorcières pourrait être des plus intéressant à consulter. Je n'avais de toute manière rien à perdre.

-"Tu peux écrire à ton père que c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte son invitation, Malfoy." répondis je.

-"Il va être heureux de l'apprendre. Je lui enverrais un hiboux dans la soirée."

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

-"Esquimau au citron" lançais je à la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur.

La statue se mit à tremblait et tourna sur elle même, révélant des escaliers sur lesquels je me dépêcha de monter. Lorsque la statue s'arrêta, je me retrouva devant un grand encadrement de porte actuellement ouvert. Je m'avança et découvris un bureau de forme ronde, tapissé d'étagère rempli de livres.

A côté du bureau, se tenait un perchoir à oiseau sur lequel se trouvait un magnifique phénix rouge aux reflets ors.

-"Harry, mon garçon, je t'attendais." lança Dumbledore qui apparut de derrière une étagère. "Assis toi, je t'en pris." rajouta t-il en prenant place dans sa propre chaise. "Puis je t'offrir un thé au citron, mon garçon ?"

Je refusa poliment son offre et lui demanda innocemment:

-"Monsieur, je ne comprend pas la raison de ma convocation, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?"

Le directeur, sourit et dit :

-"Rassure toi, mon garçon, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Vois tu, après ta rencontre avec le professeur Quirell durant les vacances, je suis allé vérifier les protections sur la pierre mais elle n'y était plus. Je voulais tout simplement savoir si tu savais quelque chose à ce propos, peut être que le professeur Quirell l'avait en sa possession quand tu es arrivé ?"

-"Je n'ai pas vu de pierre, juste le professeur Quirell marmonner contre le miroir, il semblait plutôt soucieux à vrai dire, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il ne la voyait pas si j'ai bien compris." Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques secondes et ajouta, "Vous pensez possible que la pierre n'était déjà plus là quand le professeur essaya de la voler ?"

-"C'est possible en effet, mais ..." il s'arrêta dans sa phrase pour me regarder soudainement droit dans les yeux, "N'y a t-il rien de plus que tu puisses me dire au sujet de la pierre ?"

En même temps qu'il prononçais ces mots, je sentis un chatouillis dans ma tête, beaucoup moi agréable que ceux de Mort. Dumbledore essayait de lire mon esprit comme le Choixpeau pour la répartition, même cette fois, l'attaque était plus violente et agressive. Mais personne à part Mort ne peut voir mon esprit tant qu'ils sont connectés. Je possède grâce à elle, des barrières d'occlumencie naturelles.

Alors c'est avec le plus grand calme que je lui répondis :

-"Non, monsieur, je ne vois rien. Mais si quelque chose me revient je vous le ferai savoir. Puis je partir maintenant ?"

Quelque peu confus, il me répondis un bref oui. Evidemment je n'étais que peu ravi qu'il découvre mes barrières mentales, je n'imagine les questions qu'il doit se poser à cette heure ci, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de les baisser au risque qu'il voit tout. Il allait sûrement garder, sur moi, un œil plus attentif, je devrai être plus vigilent à partir de maintenant.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Finalement la vie reprit son cours normal. Je sentais de temps en temps les regards du directeur sur moi mais je jouais encore l'élève model et cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, merci à mon stalker, je m'y étais habitué.

De plus, il n'avait rien contre moi. La seule règles que je violais allègrement était le couvre feu, mais tant que j'avais Mort ou ma cape avec moi, personne ne le découvrirait jamais.

En parlant de Mort, elle m'inquiète en ce moment. Elle disparaît de plus en plus souvent, mais principalement pendant la journée. La seule chose que j'ai pus tirer d'elle est le fait qu'elle sent quelque chose. Je pense qu'elle soupçonne qu'un de ses objets se trouve ici, à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le localiser précisément pour le moment. Si c'était un fragment de la pierre, il faudrait qu'elle soit utilisé, une seule fois suffirait et si c'était la baguette il faudrait que son actuel propriétaire l'utilise à forte puissance, un sort basique ne suffirait pas. Bien sur, je ne sus tout cela que plus tard.

Le professeur remplaçant de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas aussi mauvais que son prédécesseur et me faisait presque apprécier la matière, il ressemblait dans sa manière d'enseigner au professeur de Sortilèges. Malheureusement il ne pourrait pas continuer à enseigner l'année prochaine. Un sombre histoire de malédiction apparemment.

La fin de l'année approchait rapidement, les serpentards remportèrent la coupe de quidditch pour le plus grand malheur de griffondor. A leur table ce soir là, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler, leur appétit légendaire effondré. Leurs tristes visages valaient le détour. J'avais, mentalement bien sûr, un sourire énorme collé au visage.

Il est vrai que leur défaite ne s'est joué qu'à quelques points et que, si leur attrapeur avait été un peu plus doué il l'aurait remporté. Enfin, c'est leur vision des faits, je ne saurais dire, je n'y été pas.

La coupe de maisons revint donc à Serpentard pour la 7e année consécutif sous l'œil ravi du professeur Snape et celui désapprobateur de McDonagall.

Le soir du dîner de fin d'année je fis ma malle de sorte de ne rien oublier le lendemain. Je pris le train avec Malfoy qui planifiait déjà son programme de l'été n'oubliant pas de l'inclure dedans par la même occasion. Je soupirai mentalement, et continua à regarder le paysage défiler en essayant de faire abstraction de sa voix, les poils de Nox entre mes doigts.

Quand finalement nous arrivèrent, le blond me guida vers un coin moins bondé du quai où nous rejoignirent son père. C'était un homme que je pouvais qualifier de beau, d'une stature élégante. Il avait de long cheveux blond platine et de profonds yeux couleur tonnerre. C'était un homme qui savait ce qu'il valait, mais son air snob s'estompa lorsque qu'il s'adressa a moi :

-"Lucius Malfoy",me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

-"Harry Potter, je suis enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer, Lord Malfoy" lui répondis je en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements.

J'essaye de faire plus attention à mon orthographe, pardonnez moi s'il il reste encore des erreurs.


	14. Chapter 13

_-"Harry Potter, je suis enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer, Lord Malfoy" lui répondis je en lui serrant la main._

Bien que surpris, il fut ravi de l'emploi de son titre. J'avais, pendant mes temps libre, prit le temps de lire un certain nombre d'ouvrage sur les us et coutumes des familles sorcières. Il est vrai que de nos jours beaucoup des ces coutumes tendaient à disparaître mais les Malfoy étant une puissante et ancienne famille, je tenais à en connaitre les principales. Et bien que la plupart des gens l'oubli, une personne n'étant pas Lord elle même devrait nommé un lord avec son titre.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de coutumes et de tradition mais en pensant à leur proche extinction, je me sentais légèrement triste. Les us et coutume sorcières étaient uniques, mais de plus en plus, ils se faisaient remplacer par ceux moldus. Même a Poudlard, le lieu où on apprend a être un sorcier, on ne fête pas Yule mais Noël. De nombreuses fêtes sont de la même manière oubliées comme l'Imbolc, ou l'Ostora qui marque l'équinoxe de printemps.

Seul Samhain continuait d'exister mais sous le nom moldus d'Halloween, malheureusement le plupart des rites pratiqués lors cette fête avaient également disparut. Encore heureux que les sorciers ne se mettent pas à se déguiser pour lancer des sorts aux moldus qui ne leur donnaient pas de bonbons. Ça aurait été le comble.

Le père de Malfoy nous avait fait transplaner directement dans le salon, j'acceptai la tasse de thé qu'il me proposa avec plaisir, et nous nous installâmes confortablement dans les fauteuils pendant que le feu crépitait joyeusement dans le foyer. Draco qu'en à lui, parti en direction de sa chambre, prétextant un fatigue lié au voyage.

-"C'est un chat étonnant que vous avez là, Mr Potter", commença t-il alors que Nox montait sur mes genoux, me faisant presque renverser ma tasse de thé.

-"Le vendeur de la boutique n'a pas pu me dire à quelle espèce elle appartient. De plus elle ne supporte que moi, toute autre personne qui essayent de l'approcher se font rejeter sans ménagement."

On eut une discussion des plus agréables, je pouvais voir d'où Draco sortait la plupart de ses idées et informations. Mais contrairement à lui, Lucius savait argumenter en faveur de ses idéaux et ses arguments étaient solides. L'on ne discutât pas de sujet trop sensible, testant chacun son interlocuteur.

Après cela, Lucius fit venir un elfe de maison qui me guida jusqu'à ma chambre pour l'été. Elle était situé dans la même ailes que celle de Draco. Sur les tons bleus et argents, elle était équipé d'un grand lit à baldaquins avec sa table de nuit et d'une cheminée devant laquelle se trouvait deux fauteuils. J'avais ma salle de bain personnelle et la penderie avait propre pièce.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, j'explorai un peu les alentour à la recherche de la bibliothèque que je trouvai dans une aile du manoir à l'opposé de celle où était situé ma chambre. Elle était immense, peut être pas aussi grande que celle de Poudlard mais tout les livres y étaient intéressant et toujours en un seul exemplaire. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'y attarder car l'heure du dîner approchait.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Le lendemain matin alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, Draco toqua à ma porte. Je le fis entrer et il s'installa dans un des fauteuils pendant que je partis me changer dans la penderie.

-"J'irais, tout à l'heure, m'exercer à une de mes activités préférées et je me demandais si cela te dirait de te joindre à moi." commença t-il alors que je revenais dans la pièce.

-"Quelle activité, Malfoy ?"

Il me regarda avec un sourire goguenard et me répondit quelques secondes après, faisant durer le suspense.

-"L'équitation, bien sur, une pratique des plus noble. Le manoir possède une écurie d'une dizaine de chevaux et des hectares de terrains pour le pratiquer. Je suppose que tu n'a jamais monter sur un cheval auparavant, mais je t'assure que la plupart de nos chevaux sont parfaitement éduqué pour ton cas."

L'idée me tenta assez alors j'acceptai donc son offre. Il parti me disant de m'habiller avec la tenue qu'un des elfes m'apportera et de le retrouver dans une demi heure dans le hall. Quelques minutes après son départ, un elfe vint effectivement, et je revêtis les vêtements qu'il me donna. La tenue se composait d'un t-shirt simple, un pantalon de coton près du corps, de grandes chaussettes, de petites bottines et de mini chaps. L'elfe m'aida pour les dernières étant donnée que je ne savais pas dans quel sens les enfiler.

Je retrouvai Draco au Hall et il me conduisit à l'arrière du manoir où je pus découvrir un bâtiment fait de briques rouges à l'orée de ce qui me semblât être une forêt. A l'intérieur, deux chevaux nous attendaient attachés dans l'entrée. Le reste des box étaient vides.

-"Premièrement, Potter, nous allons les préparer. Nous avons un palefrenier qui aurait pu le faire mais j'aime m'occuper de mon cheval et se sera l'occasion pour toi d'établir un premier contact."

Il s'avança vers le cheval couleur baie et le caressa gentiment le front.

-"Elle, c'est Ezra, ma pure sang arabe. Tu prendras le frison, son nom est Onyx."

Je m'avançai a mon tour vers le majestueux cheval noir qui me regardait, curieux. Draco m'apprit ensuite à le panser et le seller. Habitué, Onyx se lassa faire sans protester. Une fois monter, je trouvai rapidement mon équilibre et Onyx suivit Ezra à l'extérieur sans je n'eus rien fait.

La matinée fut agréable, je m'habituai assez aisément aux ballottements réguliers du cheval et je pus même faire un premier galop qui se passa merveilleusement bien. Nous fîmes un tour dans la forêt, rejoignant un lac où les chevaux purent se désaltérer. Malheureusement, l'heure du déjeuner s'approchant nous dûmes rentrer plus tôt que je ne l'aurait voulu. Apres les avoir desseller, on les libéra dans une clairière où se trouvait déjà les autres chevaux.

-"Je dois dire que tu est plutôt douer pour l'équitation, Potter. Je suis tomber lors de mon premier galop mais j'avais cinq ans. Si tu veux recommencer, demain dans le Hall à la même heure."

-"J'y serais, soit en sure." lui répondis en rigolant. Puis changeant de sujet je lui demanda "Je n'ai pas vu ta mère depuis que je suis arrivé."

-"Elle est en France, elle rend visite à une de ses tantes qui vit là-bas. Elle reviendra d'ici deux à trois semaines."

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que les semaines passèrent, tout les matins je rejoignais Draco pendant ses ballades à cheval et il m'apprit ainsi toute sorte de chose, je galopais de plus en plus souvent et il m'initia à la pratique du saut. Les débuts furent quelques peu chaotiques, mais avec de l'entrainement je m'améliorai rapidement.

Chaque jour, on empruntait des chemins de plus en plus difficile, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt mais les paysages en valaient largement la peine.

Les après midis, je les passais souvent dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir lisant tout ce que je pouvais lire. Je m'étonnais de la quantité de chose que j'apprenais ainsi tout les jours comme si le monde sorcier n'avait aucune limite.

De temps à autre j'y croisais Lucius qui, lui aussi, y venait lire. Nous discutions alors de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Il m'apprenait des choses qu'on ne trouvait dans aucun livre et de discussions en discussions j'en suis venu à l'apprécier, jusqu'à attendre la prochaine rencontre avec un brin d'expectation.

De part nos ballades, je me rapprochais aussi de Draco. L'on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une amitié très conventionnel mais ça pouvait y ressembler. L'on ne discutait toujours pas de sujet personnel gardant une certaine distance émotionnelle entre nous mais les moments passés ensemble étaient tous appréciés.

Je n'oubliais cependant pas d'entraîner ma magie instinctive, je le faisais moins régulièrement qu'à Poudlard, mais j'y consacrais une ou deux après midi par semaines. Comme je le faisais dans ma chambre il aurait été risqué d'y faire apparaître une meute de loup, alors je pratiquais ce que j'appris dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Les 'bons' sorciers qualifierai mes sorts de 'noirs', mais il est toujours bon de pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque, connaissant la prochaine guerre qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Je rencontrai Narcissa un mois après mon arrivé. Un matin alors que j'attendais Draco pour notre ballade quotidienne, elle entra dans le Hall habillé elle aussi d'un tenue d'équitation. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté comme Lucius, et j'appris par le suite, une cavalière hors pair. Je savais maintenant d'où venait la passion de Draco pour les chevaux, sa mère passa aussi la majeur partie de son enfance entouré de cheveux, brisant les convenances de sa famille.

Nous ne discutâmes cependant pas beaucoup, et je ne la voyait après cela que très rarement en dehors des repas. Elle nous accompagnait parfois dans nos ballades mais était la plupart du temps en dehors du manoir. Je pouvais sentir que Draco était davantage proche de son père que de sa mère bien que les interactions entre eux restaient limité.

De mon côté, j'appréciai mon été plus que je ne l'aurait dû, oubliant les absences répétées de Mort tout au long de celui ci.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

C'est alors qu'un incident survint. Je me trouvait dans ma chambre un soir après le dîner quand j'entendis le pop caractéristique d'un elfe de maison.

-"Harry Potter, c'est un si grand honneur." me dit en s'inclinant.

-"Que fais tu là, elfe ?"

-"C'est difficile, monsieur, Dobby ne sait par où commencer. Dobby est venu dire à Harry Potter, prévenir Harry Potter, Dobby doit protéger Harry Potter."

-"Me protéger de quoi ? Lucius sait-il que tu es ici ?"

Il me regarda alors avec des yeux larmoyants et se mit à battre sa tête contre la table de nuit en gémissant des 'Méchant Dobby'.

-"Ce sont les meubles de tes maîtres que tu abîmes, Dobby."

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte de sa bêtise et se frappa avec son propre poing. Soupirant d'exaspération, je lui dis d'un ton menaçant :

-"Arrêtes ça tout de suite et dit ce que tu as dire."

-"Harry Potter ne doit surtout pas retourner cette année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers." il murmura alors, "il y a un complot, complot qui provoquera des événements terrifiants."

-"Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, tu peux partir maintenant."

-"Harry Potter doit promettre qu'il ne retournera pas à l'école."

J'étais arrivé à la limite de ma patience, je pris alors l'elfe par le cou et le menaçai d'une voix sifflotante :

-"JE ne te dois rien, je retournerai là bas si j'en ai envie, et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi pour m'empêcher d'y retourner, je parlerai à Lucius de cette conversation et il te donnera un vêtement faisant de toi un elfe sans maître te condamnant à mourir lentement et douloureusement. C'est assez clair pour toi ?"

L'elfe tremblait sous mes doigts et essaya de prononcer quelques mots qui ne sortirent pas. Je le lâchai alors et il retomba sur ses fesses en toussant. Il me regarda avec des yeux désespérés, murmura un oui et disparut de ma chambre.

Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi la plupart des sorciers avaient les elfes de maison en horreur. Bien qu'indéniablement utile, leur apparence hideuse et leur attitude servile en dégouttait plus d'un. C'est l'une des nombreuses choses que j'appris de Lucius, né pour servir leur maître, un elfe de maison à qui l'on donnait un vêtement se faisait 'libérer', mais sans maître il ne pouvait survivre et mourrait après des années d'agonies.

Ses propos piquèrent cependant mon intérêt. Un complot ? Je supposais que Lucius en faisait parti ou en était même l'investigateur. Et j'attendais de voir avec impatience les événements terrifiants qui en découleraient. L'année à venir promettait d'être des plus intéressante. C'est avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres que je m'endormis ce soir là.

* * *

Hello everybody !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente. J'ai repris les cours donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mon livre mais j'essaierai quand même de publié au moins un chapitre par semaine.

Merci pour vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine !


	15. Chapter 14

Le jour des achats des fournitures scolaires arriva, Lucius en personne nous accompagna au Chemin de Traverse. Je pris avec moi la pierre philosophal pour la mettre en sécurité dans mon coffre.

Le voyage par cheminette fut une vraie catastrophe, je sortis de l'âtre en un seul morceau mais couvert de suie des pieds à la tête. Cela fit bien rigoler Draco, et je pus apercevoir un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres de Lucius.

Ne m'offusquant pas plus que ça, j'enlevai la suie d'un sort de nettoyage, et l'on pu commencer nos achats. J'informai Malfoy père et fils que je devais me rendre dans un premier temps à la banque retirer de l'argent et il fut convenu de se retrouver à la librairie. Draco voulait profiter de ce moment pour se rendre au magasin de quidditch où son père pourra lui acheter le dernier balai sorti.

Draco voulait être attrapeur de l'équipe de serpentard, et je savais que ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait. Si Lucius le soutenait dans son choix, l'argent ne serais pas un problème, et il intégrera facilement l'équipe moyennant finance s'il le fallait.

Je les quittai donc et partis en direction de Gringott, évitant du mieux que je pouvais les passants dans la rue trop animé. Un fois arrivé, je demandai à retirer de l'argent de mon coffre et présentai ma clé au gobelin. Il me conduisit alors dans la partie souterraine de la banque là où se trouvaient les voûtes.

Les coffres les plus anciens étaient situés dans la partie la plus profonde de la banque, un endroit tellement éloigné de la surface que la pierre y été brute et la température descendait facilement au dessous de 0. Certaines histoires racontent que ces coffres ont tellement de valeur que les gobelins y enchaînèrent un dragon pour les protéger. Bien sûr, personne n'a jamais rapporter la preuve d'un tel conte, mais je me plaisais à y croire.

Mon coffre ne se comptait pas parmi eux, il ne fallut que quelques virages pour y arriver. De la taille d'un petit réfrigérateur, il contenait la somme d'argent convenu avec Gripsec l'année d'avant. J'en pris environ la moitié et la plaça dans ma sacoche qui renfermait encore quelques galions. Je geste rapide, je glissai la pierre dans le coffre et le cachai dans le tas de pièces restant.

Alors que j'étais sur le départ, un gobelin s'avança vers moi et me dit que le gestionnaire de mes coffres aimerait quelques minutes avec moi si cela était possible. J'acceptai et il me conduisit vers le bureau de Gripsec.

-"Ah Mr Potter, je suis navré de vous faire venir de la sorte sans même une lettre. Mais quand on m'a appris votre présence, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion."

-"Il n'a pas de mal. De quoi voulez vous me parler ?"

-"De tellement de chose que je ne sais par quoi commencer. Ah oui, après votre dernière visite, je me suis permis de faire analyser votre échantillon de sang par des spécialistes du sujet" je blêmis à cette phrase, il en avait le droit ? Il trouva quelque chose sinon il n'aurait pas demander à me voir. Ignorant de mon mal-être, le gobelin continua, "évidemment tout les résultats sont confidentiels, nos clients passent avant toute chose."

-"Vous avez trouver quelque chose ?"

-"Oui et non, certaines composantes restent toujours inconnues malgré tout les tests pratiqués. Ils ne semblent venir d'aucune origine connu, je ne peux l'expliquer. Mais de mon côtés, j'ai pu trouver quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser."

Il avait sur le visage un air content comme celui qu'aurait pu avoir un gamin en découvrant un passage secret dans son jardin. Il continua alors, visiblement exciter à m'apprendre la nouvelle :

-"J'ai recherché dans les archives si un sang similaire avait déjà été enregistré et cela me prit du temps mais je suis remonté assez loin pour trouver quelque chose. Au treizième siècle, un sorcier enregistra exactement le même type de composantes inconnues que les votre. Il s'appelait Ignotus Peverell, le plus jeune d'une fratrie de trois frères mais les deux autres sont mort assez jeune.

Après cette découverte j'ai fouillé dans les arbres généalogiques de la famille Peverell ainsi que de la votre et il semblerait que vous soyez apparentés. La lignée Peverell s'arrête avec la petite fille d'Ignotus, son fils n'ayant eut qu'une fille. Elle se maria alors avec un Potter. "

-"Sans vouloir vous offensez, je ne vois pas ce qui à de si intéressant la dedans."

-"Oh mais ça reste à venir. Où en étais je ? Oui, je disais que vous êtes le dernier descendant de la lignée Peverell. Les autres branches Potter n'ont pas le sang Peverell car ils se sont formés avant le mélange de deux familles. Vous êtes donc le seul et unique héritier des coffres Peverell." finit-il avec un grand sourire.

-"C'était une famille importante ?"

-"Une des plus importante de cette époque, et aussi très ancienne. Le fils d'Ignotus fut l'un des plus grands nécromanciens jamais connu. C'est d'ailleurs pour raison que sa lignée s'est éteinte. Une histoire malheureuse. Peut après la naissance de sa fille, il s'aventura trop profondément dans le royaume des morts, et lors ce qu'il revint il ne fut plus jamais le même. Il a fini par se suicider quelques années plus tard."

-"Je peux donc avoir accès aux coffres Peverell."

-"C'est la mauvaise nouvelle. D'après la loi sorcière vous êtes trop jeune pour posséder des coffres autres qu'un coffre étudiant comme celui que vous avez aujourd'hui. La majorité est à 18 ans dans le monde magique mais je peux vous proposer la chose suivante :

Dans le monde magique lors ce qu'un nom de famille est 'en voie d'extinction', le/la dernier/e héritier/e de sang de cette famille peut changer de nom pour le perpétuer. Dans votre cas, étant le dernier héritier de sang, vous pouvez prendre le nom Peverell, et ainsi avoir accès au titre de Lord à l'âge de 15 ans, vous émancipant par la même occasion. N'est ce pas magnifique ? Alors qu'on pensait ces coffres sellés à tout jamais, un héritier apparaît."

-"Et le titre de Lord Potter alors ? Ce nom de famille ne risque pas de disparaître aussi ?"

-"Vous n'êtes pas le dernier Potter, vous avez encore de la famille ici en Angleterre et en France. Ce sont des branches plutôt éloignés de la vôtre mais ils portent le nom Potter, même à votre majorité il n'aurait pas été certain pour vous de reprendre de titre de Lord de votre père aussi facilement."

Nous discutâmes encore un peu des détails techniques mais rien ne se fera avant mes 15 ans, soit dans trois longues années. J'avais donc le temps de bien y réfléchir et d'y voir plus clair. C'est vrai que je me débarrasserais bien du nom Potter mais j'avais besoin de plus d'information sur les Peverell avant de prendre ma décision.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

C'est l'esprit ailleurs que je rejoignis la librairie. Je fus happé par la foule se trouvant à l'intérieur de la boutique habituellement calme. En essayant de m'extirper de là pour trouver un endroit où je pourrai respirer, j'arrivai malencontreusement devant un bureau où quelqu'un se faisait photographier par un journaliste de la gazette du sorcier.

Il sembla m'apercevoir et murmura, aux anges :

-"Ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ?"

Bien sûr j'essayai de fuir mais avant que je puisse dire 'abracadabra', je me retrouvai propulser de l'autre côté du bureau par le journaliste, les bras de Lockart m'encerclant les épaules et souriant à l'objectif.

-"Mesdames et Messieurs, alors que Harry Potter est entré ce matin chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter une autobiographie dédicacé, il ne se doutait pas qu'il repartirai avec la collection complète de mes ouvrages."

Alors que les gens se mirent à applaudir, je me dégageai de l'étreinte du sorcier, je savais qu'il ne serait que perte de temps d'essayer de nier, personne ici n'écouterai trop prit à admirer l'autre sorcier. Je jetai simplement les livres à la poubelle en passant à côté. Je me faufilai dans la foule de sorcières hystériques et me retrouvai à l'entrée du magasin.

-"Et bien Potter, on ne peut pas rentrer chez un libraire sans faire la une des journaux." me dit une voix amusé.

Je me retourna et vis Draco dans l'escalier. J'allais répondre sur le même ton lorsque qu'une autre voix se fit entendre :

-"Fiche lui la paix." La propriétaire de la voix en question était une petite fille rousse que je devinais être une Wesley. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire dans ma conversation celle la ? Draco, lui, était mort de rire et ne pus s'empêcher de se moquer :

-"Oh regarde Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie."

-"Draco, mon cher, je préférais avoir un semaine d'histoire de la magie plutôt qu'une petite amie et pourtant tu sais a quel point je hais l'ennui."

Ma phrase eut au moins le mérite de jeter un froid sur la fratrie Wesley qui s'était rassemblé derrière leur petite sœur.

Lucius arriva au même moment et, surprenant tout les Wesley, il s'adressa a Draco et moi.

-"Vous avez pris tout les livres qu'ils vous faut ?"

Il se tourna ensuite vers les Wesley et leur envoya un regard méprisant.

-"Laissez moi deviner, les cheveux roux, le regard inexpressif ..." puis fouillant dans le chaudron de la petite fille, il en sorti un livre, "un livre d'occasion, écorné. Vous ne pouvez être que les Wesley." son ton laissait sentir son dégoût alors qu'il prononça leur nom.

Sur ces paroles Wesley père arriva. Et Lucius continua, je trouvais cela bizarre qu'il s'amuse à ce genre de petit jeu, il m'avait pourtant semblé qu'il était du genre à ne même pas regarder et encore moins parler aux êtres qu'il considérait inférieur à lui.

-"Tiens, tiens Wesley père. Vous êtes très occupé au ministère avec toute ces ... perquisitions, on vous paye vos heures supplémentaires au moins ? Si j'en juge par l'état de ceci, je dirais que non. A quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paye même pas bien pour ça ?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à ces paroles.

Arthur répondit avec un ton faussement assuré :

-"Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malfoy."

-"C'est certain. Jouer avec des ordures moldus, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Les fréquenter ? Je ne vois pas comment certains sorciers ont pu tomber aussi bas." Il reposa les livres dans le chaudron de la fille en nous faisant signe de partir.

Deux secondes, les livres ? En effet en y regardant mieux une deuxième fois, je pus voir que Lucius reposa deux livres dans le chaudron alors qu'il n'y en avait qu'un tout à l'heure. Alors c'était pour ça le petit numéro avec les Wesley. Les mots de Dobby revinrent à moi et je me demandais si tout cela n'était pas lié. Le livre était peut-être la menace dont parlait l'elfe.

Je rigolais mentalement au fait, qu'il confia le livre aux Wesley, ce plan était magnifique. Qui irai soupçonner les Wesley, partisan de la lumière et amoureux des moldus. Reste à savoir comment fonctionnait le livre et ce qu'il allait provoquer. L'année promettait d'être grandiose.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Le reste de le journée se passa sans plus de heurtes. Et l'on pu finir nos achats en toute tranquillité.

Très vite le temps des vacances s'estompa et il fut temps de retourner en cours. Je devais avouer que l'équitation allait me manquer, de même que mon frison auquel je commençais à m'attacher. C'était sûrement mieux de cette façon. Je ne pouvais m'autoriser à ce genre d'affection surtout pour un animal qui ne m'appartenait pas.

Lucius fut accompagné de Narcissa lorsque Draco et moi primes le train pour aller à Poudlard. Sur le quai, je fis rapidement mes adieux aux Malfoy, les remerciant de m'avoir héberger pour l'été et je les quittai sans plus de cérémonie.

Comme la première fois, je m'installai dans le dernier wagon du train où je posai un sortilège de fermeture. Nox prit place sur mes genou et je collai mon visage contre la vitre glacé en attendant que le train parte. Il faisait trop chaud !


	16. Chapter 15

Draco me rejoignis à la sortie du train, laissant ses amis aller vers le portail du château pendant que je traînais le pied pour éviter la joyeuse foule d'étudiant. Depuis l'incident de la librairie j'avais l'impression que mes tendances agoraphobes empiraient. Et Poudlard n'était pas le lieu le désert au monde, de quoi promettre de longues heures à essayer d'éviter les pièces bondés le plus possible.

Je caressais distraitement Nox qui avait repris sa place sur mes épaules, ses longs poils me chatouillant le visage. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves quand nous partîmes à notre tour en direction des carrioles. Les elfes de maisons s'occupaient déjà de nos bagages, les rentrant dans le château sous la supervision du concierge et de son chat.

Les carrioles étaient chacune tirées par deux chevaux ailés. Leur apparence inédite piquai ma curiosité. Ils étaient d'un noir sombre et profond, squelettiques, on pouvais retracer parfaitement la courbe de leur os sous leur peau fine. Les ailes ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles de chauve souris et leurs naseaux pointus se recourbaient sur eux même à l'instar d'un bec de rapace.

Ils n'étaient pas, ce que le commun des mortels, pourrait qualifié de beaux, mais je leur trouvais un charisme et une aura qui m'attiraient sans que je ne puisse le combattre. Pas que je veuille non plus.

A mon approche, les chevaux restèrent calme, de leurs postures et leurs mouvements, on pouvait saisir une sérénité d'esprit que je pensais impossible à atteindre.

Alors que je caressais l'encolure d'un des chevaux, Draco montait déjà dans la carriole et me demanda:

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter ? A tâter l'air comme ça on pourrait te croire schizophrène."

-"Tu ne les vois pas ?"

-"Voir quoi ? Il n'y a rien là où tu te tiens."

Des chevaux ailés invisibles. Quand je disais que le monde magique n'avais aucune limite. Après une dernière caresse pour le cheval, je répondis au blond.

-"Non, c'était rien. Allons y, on va rater le dîner si on traîne trop."

Il continua quand même de me regarder bizarrement tout le long du voyage jusqu'au château, comme si tout allait s'expliquer par magie. Mais il finit par abandonner son questionnement silencieux en arrivant dans la Grande Salle.

La répartition avait déjà commencer lorsque nous entrèrent dans la salle et nous nous faufilâmes entre les premières années apeurés pour rejoindre notre table. L'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce me donnai mal à la tête et tout ce donc je rêvais c'était de rejoindre mon lit.

Le directeur fit une annonce à la fin du dessert. Des cours de duel allaient être mis en place pour tous. Le cours était obligatoire mais ne serait dispensé qu'une fois par mois, un samedi matin de quoi concilier tout les emplois du temps. Suite à cette annonce, je fus alors convaincu que Dumbledore essayait de nous préparer à la guerre.

Une fois le dîner passé, je rejoignis la salle commune en même temps que les autres pour avoir le mot de passe. Ma chambre se trouvait sur le même palier que l'année d'avant mais au lieu de tourner sur la droite, il était sur la gauche. Je fus satisfait de voir que mon colocataire resta le même, je n'aurais pas pu rêver de mieux.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Je détestais les mandragores, pestais je silencieusement en sortant du cours de botanique, leurs cris effroyables résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles. Le cours fut en commun avec les PigeonDors et fut l'un des pires depuis la rentrée. J'enviais presque Londubat qui s'évanouit le cours à peine débuté. Ces petites plantes humanoïdes pouvaient, à l'âge adulte vous tuez par leur cris. Ceux d'aujourd'hui n'était que de jeunes pousse, mais sans les caches oreilles fournis, nous serions assommer pour quelques heures.

Le déjeuner allait commencer quand je remarquai que Wesley tentait de réparer sa baguette avec du scotch. Mais quelle idée lui passait par la tête à celui la ? Un baguette une fois brisé était fichu, mais je doutais que ses parents aient assez d'argent pour lui en prendre une nouvelle.

Toujours à mes pensées, un flash blanc m'en tira brusquement. Un garçon au cheveux châtain se tenait devant moi avec un appareil photo moldu.

-"Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Colin Crivey, je suis a Griffondor."

Bien sur, un autre griffondor.

-"Et ?"

-"Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, tu sais je suis un grand fan."

Je le coupai brusquement.

-"Crivey, à l'avenir ne prend plus de photo de moi sans ma permission sinon ton appareil se retrouvera en petits morceaux tout au fond du lac et je n'ai nullement besoin de fan alors reste loin de moi. Compris ?"

Le pauvre première année ramena son appareil contre lui dans un geste protecteur et s'enfuit a sa table sous les rires moqueurs des serpentards.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en continuant mon repas.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Et merde. Je savais qu'il y aurait un nouveau professeur de défense mais, par pitié, pourquoi lui ? J'étais attablé à l'arrière de la salle quand Lockart fit son entrée dans la classe. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais rencontré une personne si imbu de lui-même que lui. Bien que ses blagues furent les plus lamentables jamais entendu, toutes les filles de la classe le regardait comme la 8e merveilles du monde. Son sourire, cinq fois lauréat me donnait la nausée.

Je sentais déjà la catastrophe arriver alors que le cours avait à peine commencé. Et lorsque tout le monde se détendit en voyant le sujet du jour, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Les lutins de Cornouailles. Bien que généralement inoffensif, ces lutins étaient de petits êtres bleus malicieux, dont le principal amusement était de suspendre les gens à des arbres en les tirants par les oreilles.

Une fois de plus j'avais raison. En réponse aux rires de la classes, Lockart relâcha les lutins dans la classe qui se firent un plaisir à tout saccager. Et quand il tenta de les remettre en cage, les lutins volèrent sa baguette et firent s'effondrer le squelette qui se trouvait au plafond.

Alors que l'une d'elle s'amusait dans mes cheveux, Mort l'attrapa par les pieds et relâcha la petite créature sur la table, mais le lutin était désormais sans vie.

Je ne restai pas pour voir la suite et me glissai tranquillement à l'extérieur soupirant intérieurement contre la bêtise humaine. A mes côtés, Mort semblait hocher la tête en signe d'accord à mes pensées.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Malfoy eut sa place dans l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard en tant qu'attrapeur comme il l'a toujours voulu. La décision de Snape de l'intégrer dans l'équipe à du se révéler simple quand Lucius proposa d'acheter le dernier balai en date, le Nimbus 2001, pour tout les membres de l'équipe. C'est fier qu'il me raconta la tête que fit l'équipe de griffondor en découvrant les nouveaux balais.

-"Tu aurais du les voir, Potter, ils étaient vert de rage." raconta t-il en riant. "Même sans les balais, je serais quand même rentré dans l'équipe, Severus ne peut rien me refuser."

-"Et pourquoi ça ?" demandais je, curieux.

-"C'est mon parrain. Tu ne le savais pas ?"

-"Snape est ton parrain ?" dire que j'étais surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

-"Si je te le dis. C'est un grand ami de la famille, il a connu mon père à Poudlard."

Les jours défilaient dans ce rythme si propre à l'automne. Les feuilles des arbres se coloraient de teintes orangées et rouges, attendant patiemment que le vent vienne les emporter. Le temps semblait se ralentir et se préparer pour l'hiver à venir. Pendant que dans le château, les cheminées voyaient dans leur âtre les flammes qui dansaient.

La venue de l'hiver me mettait toujours d'une humeur légère. Je ne me souciais plus de mon stalker qui continuait ses petites occupations cette année encore, ou encore des cours de plus en plus affligeant de défense. Non, je me sentais serein, les événements passaient sur moi comme si j'y était imperméable.

Même la voix sifflotante qui se faisait entendre dans les couloirs était le dernier de mes soucis. Un serpent se trimbalait dans l'école et alors ? Ce n'était qu'un serpent. Je l'entendais roder le soir à la recherche de nourriture. J'aimais bien l'entendre siffloter ses envies meurtrières comme un écho aux miennes alors que je sortais d'un cours de défense. J'en souriais toujours d'amusement.

Je sortais de mon dernier cours de la journée avec Draco, quand nous croisâmes au détour d'un couloir Wesley et deux autres griffondors. Malfoy se plaignit de l'eau qui recouvrait le couloir, mais trop flemmard pour prendre un autre chemin, il continua cependant d'avancer en retrait des griffondors.

Brusquement, Wesley émit un bruit très peu masculin, trébucha et tomba sur le sol trempé.

Malfoy, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer d'eux, dit moqueusement :

-"Alors on a peur de quelques petites araignées, Wesley." il en prit une dans sa main pour l'approchait du visage du rouquin. Wesley essaya de se relever dans la panique mais il se prit les pieds dans la robe et tomba une nouvelle fois au sol.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en même temps que Malfoy, même si je trouvais le comportement des araignées quelque peu étranges, c'était presque comme si elles fuyaient quelque chose.

-"Les gars venaient voir ça." dit alors l'un des griffondors.

En regardant le rouge et or, je le trouvai blême fixant une inscription au mur qui semblait faite de sang.

_La chambre des secrets à été ouverte, _

_ennemis de l'héritier ... prenez garde._

Ce n'est qu'après que je découvris la chatte de Rusard, le concierge, suspendu par la queue non loin de là, éventré, ses boyaux pendant lamentablement.

* * *

Hi !

Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plût.

Concernant le dernier chapitre j'ai eu des reviews me demandant pourquoi Harry n'as pas été pris par les Potter vut qu'il n'est pas le dernier. Pour répondre à ça d'abord les autres Potter sont des branches vraiment éloignés quand on sait que la branche s'est séparé bien avant l'époque des Peverell et ensuite on pourra blâmer Dumby et ses bonbons aux citrons, se sera expliquer plus tard.

Merci de me lire et bonne journée à tous !


	17. Chapter 16

__La chambre des secrets à été ouverte,__

__ennemis de l'héritier ... prenez garde.__

_Ce n'est qu'après que je découvris la chatte de Rusard, le concierge, suspendu par la queue non loin de là, éventré, ses boyaux pendant lamentablement._

Peu après, les professeurs, ainsi qu'une armée d'élèves surgirent des deux coins du couloir, alarmé par je ne savais quoi. A la lecture de l'inscription , je pouvais lire sur leurs visages, stupéfaction, peur et pour certains incompréhension. Mais tous savait qu'une chose grave s'était produite, la frayeur transparaissait de la voix de celui qui prononça les quatre mots, La Chambre des Secrets.

Pour d'autres par contre, le message suscita plus qu'excitation que de peur, plus de satisfaction que de stupéfaction. Malfoy fit parti de ces derniers, ainsi que quelques serpentards. A sa réaction , je vis que Lucius n'avait pas mit son fils au courant de son plan.

Car bien que je ne sache pas comment, je savais que la chambre des secret, le journal et Lucius étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-"Les prochains seront les sang de bourbe." proclama Draco d'un ton mi joyeux, mi sérieux.

Sur cette déclaration, la voix de Rusard se fit entendre. Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de se faufiler entre les étudiants pour arriver jusqu'ici. En découvrant le cadavre pendu son chat, il hurla de rage.

-"Potter ! Malfoy ! Vous avez tués ma chatte ! Vous avez tués Miss teigne ! Je vais vous tuer !"

Il se rua vers nous les yeux lançant des éclairs, les joues rouges de rage, avec la clair intention de venger son chat, son bras déjà levé prêt à s'abattre sur nous.

Mais avant qu'il nous atteigne, le directeur arriva et d'une voix grave lança un "Argus" qui fit s'arrêter le pauvre concierge.

-"Votre chatte est mort, Argus, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, je le crains.", dit-il d'une voix plus douce puis il s'adressa à tout le monde "Tout les monde se rend immédiatement dans son dortoir".

Lockart jouant toujours son rôle de valeureux sorcier se mit à déclarer d'une voix indignée :

-"Dommage que je n'ai pas été là, j'aurais pu sans mal lui éviter ça."

Dumbledore le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles de l'imposteur. Et dans mes théories, je me demandais pourquoi, s'il avait un doute de la véracité des performances de Lockart, pourquoi l'avoir engagé ? Était il vraiment le seul disponible ? Ou était ce un rouage d'une machination qui allait au delà de ma compréhension ?

Draco et moi, restâmes stoïques aux accusations véhémentes de Rusard. Le professeur Snape, à ma grande surprise nous tira de ce mauvais pas en plaidant notre cause auprès du directeur, après tout il était vrai que nous étions la au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

Bien sur, je savais qu'il le faisait essentiellement pour Draco et qu'il n'avait toujours aucune sympathie à mon encontre. Mais me condamner serait condamner son filleul.

Dumbledore semblait agréer à ses propos et nous laissa nous en aller, en conseillant à tous d'être prudent. Sur le chemin du dortoir, le silence nous suivit tout du long mais une fois installé dans la salle commune qui se trouvât être vide, je lançai un sort d'insonorisation et nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils.

-"Malfoy, qu'est ce que la chambre des secrets ? Je ne suis jamais tombé sur ça dans aucun de mes livres."

-"La Chambre des Secret, Potter, est un lieu caché dans Poudlard, tu es surement au courant des conflits qui régnaient entre les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ?"

-"Bien sur, Salazar Serpentard voulait interdire l'accès de Poudlard aux nés de moldus alors que les trois autres y étais favorable."

-"Et bien, quand les désaccords furent à leur apogée, il est dit que Salazar créa un pièce caché dans Poudlard et dans cette pièce, il mit une créature redoutable qui obéirai seulement à ses héritiers. Son but : exterminer la vermines de Poudlard. La dernière fois que la Chambre à été ouverte c'était il y a 50 ans, c'est mon père qui me raconter."

Les explications de Draco me laissèrent pensif, je ne savais pas comment relié toute les pièces du puzzle entre elles. Quelqu'un à ouvert la Chambre, mais si mes conclusions étaient correct la créature en question devrait être un serpent, or je n'ai aucune connaissance d'une personne qui parle fourchelang. A part si, comme moi, elle cache sa capacité.

Mais dans ce cas la, comment intervient Lucius et son livre ? Pour répondre à mes nombreuses questions je décidai de surveiller la dernière Wesley avec attention et pourquoi pas de mettre la main sur le fameux bouquin dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

-"Potter, tu m'écoutes ?" fit s'entendre la voix de Malfoy qui me sortit de mes pensées.

-"Oui, je réfléchissais seulement."

-"J'ai l'impression que tu es plus souvent dans ta tête que sur terre." commenta t-il en soupirant. "Je disais donc que tout le monde pense que Salazar ne voulait pas que le savoir sorcier soit appris au nés de moldus mais en fait son réel but était d'empêcher les mélanges entre sang pur et sang de bourbe. Il pensait que sur le long terme il n'y aurait plus de sang pur et que par le mixte entre les deux sang, la magie faiblirait."

-"Et il avait raison ?"

-"Il ne reste aujourd'hui qu'une minorité de sang pur, ce sont les familles qui ont suivit les principe de Serpentard, s'il n'avait pas été la surement que nous aurions disparut aujourd'hui. Concernant la puissance magique, il suffit de voir ce que les sorciers il a mille ans pouvaient faire. De nos jours, personne n'est aussi puissant que les fondateurs, et personne ne pourrait faire ce qu'il ont fait, notamment construire Poudlard. Pourtant ce n'était que quatre sorciers qui voulaient créer une école.

Un autre fait c'est l'utilisation de la baguette, avant la plupart des sorcier n'usaient de leur baguette que pour accomplir des sorts de grande envergure et pour les duels, maintenant très peu de sorcier peuvent faire de la magie sans elle."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Après cet incident, les semaines passèrent sans qu'il ne sa passe rien de particulier. Je revis Lucius brièvement lorsque qu'il vint à Poudlard pour voir Draco jouer contre les PigeonDor lors d'un match de quitdditch.

Quand à moi, j'appris par Mort que le serpent se déplaçait dans la tuyauterie de l'école. Le soir j'allais souvent l'écouter parler, espéraint ainsi découvrir l'emplacement de la chambre. Mais pour le moment, je ne trouva rien de concluant.

Mort s'était calmé dans sa recherche de sa relique, et passait le plus clair de son temps à mes côtés pour ma plus grande satisfaction. Car bien sur, je pouvais être froid et insensible aux autres mais Mort était différente. Je me souciais d'elle d'une certaine manière et j'appréciais sa compagnie familière.

Je commençais presque à m'ennuyer quand un s'élève se fit pétrifier. Pour ma plus grande joie, j'appris qu'il s'agissait du première année qui s'improvisait paparazzi, avec sujet principal, moi. Je ne savais plus son nom, bref passons. J'avais maintenant un nouvelle indice concernant l'espèce de serpent qui vagabonder dans l'école. Un serpent qui pétrifiait ses victimes, ça ne devrait pas être banal, même dans le monde sorcier.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer aux recherches sur le serpent. Entre les cours, les devoirs, la surveillance de la dernière Wesley, et de Londubat de temps à autre, mes entraînements le soir, je n'avais, pour ainsi dire, plus une seconde pour moi.

Le comble c'est que n'avais plus revu le livre depuis le chemin de Traverse, la rouquine ne l'emmenait jamais avec elle en dehors du dortoir, enfin si elle l'avait ramener à Poudlard dans un premier temps. Mais cela voudrait dire que l'ouverture de la chambre et le livre n'avait aucun lien et j'étais persuadé du contraire. Donc il était forcement dans sa chambre. Je l'imaginais très bien cacher le livre sous son oreiller comme une petite idiote.

Il me fallait un plan pour entrer dans le dortoir des griffons discrètement, se qui allait s'avérer compliqué. Je passais en revu les sorts que je pourrais utiliser comme un sort de désillusion, mais il me faudrait éviter les élèves dans le dortoir et si je me faisais toucher par inadvertance se serait foutu pour moi.

J'eus alors une idée brillante, et je souris avec un air vraiment malsain. Malheureusement, il me faudra un mois pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le cours de duel, qui fut annulé les deux premiers mois, eut bien lieu en ce mois de novembre. Il fut disposé dans la grande salle, une immense table recouvert d'une nappe bleu nuit jonché d'étoiles et de lunes. Les élèves de tout âges s'agglutinaient autour de la table aux appels de Lockart qui marchait d'un pas décontracter d'un bout à l'autre de la table.

Le second professeur qui dirigeait avec Lockart le cours fut Snape.

Adossé sur un mur en compagnie de Mort, je l'écoutais qui me faisait part de quelques de ses idées. Le discours d'ouverture du cours fut des plus ennuyeux et je fus heureux d'avoir Mort pour me distraire de sa présence.

Lockart se sentait comme un coq dans une basse cours, il remuait des ailes pour au final ne produire que de l'air. Même Snape cachait difficilement son agacement.

Il y eu une petite démonstration où Snape eu cependant le loisir de se défouler sur l'imposteur en l'envoyant valser dans les airs comme une vulgaire marionnette. Je pouvais sentir à quel point cela le réjouissais intérieurement. Mais bientôt il fut l'heure pour les étudiants de prendre leur place. Avec un peu de chance je ne serais pas choisi.

J'avais cependant le sort contre moi, Lockart choisi Draco et Wesley mais le Snape argua que la baguette de Ron enverrai Draco à l'infirmerie dans une boite d'allumette. Après un temps à scruter la foule, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi avec un air méprisant.

-"Pourquoi Mr Potter ?"

-"Mais c'est une excellente idée." répondit Lockart joyeusement.

Lentement je montai sur la maudite table où Malfoy m'attendait déjà, visiblement pressé de commencer. En passant, Lockart me souhaita bonne chance, comme si j'aurais du mal à écraser la tête blonde de Malfoy.

Nous fîmes les gestes habituels avant de se retourner et marcher sept pas et de faire face à l'adversaire. Nous devions désarmer la personne en face de nous avec un sort. Mais Draco, qui se foutait complètement des consignes de l'autre con, me lança un sort qui aurait du m'envoyer valser dans les air si je n'avais pas lancé mon protégo à temps. Je lui renvoya un sort inoffensif qui le toucha et il tomba près de Snape.

A peine remis sur pied avec l'aide de Snape il me lança un 'serpent sortia' faisant apparaître un immense serpent au beau milieu de la table, effrayant par la même occasion les élèves qui reculèrent de quelques pas.

Draco et moi, nous nous amusions a notre façon et c'est avec rictus de défis que je regardais le serpent s'approchait de moi.

§Ssstop§ lui commandas-je § Fais peur a Malfoy que je rigole un peu §

Pendant que je lui parlais le serpent fit demi tour pour s'arrêter devant Malfoy en sifflotant.

Je ne remarquai le silence qui s'était répandu dans la salle qu'après que Snape détruit le serpent. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre :)

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements et à la semaine prochaine !


	18. Chapter 17

C'était belle et bien la plus grosse connerie de ma misérable existence. Je me souviens encore du silence qui s'était propagé dans la salle à la manière d'une épidémie, rapide, effroyable et angoissante, même les mouches s'étaient arrêtés de voler. Les regards choqués et apeurés pour beaucoup me fixèrent comme une bête de foire, mais pour moi le pire fut celui de Snape. Lui qui ne montrait jamais la moindre expression sur son visage, me regarda de la même manière que tout le monde. Les yeux figés et la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de pure incompréhension.

Après le silence se fut les murmures, murmures qui se déchaînèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, avalant par vagues le silence qui régnait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Apres tout les efforts qui j'avais fait, il fallut cinq secondes pour que ma vie d'anonyme tombe en miettes. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Weasley ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule pour lancer sa superbe théorie. Bien sur, l'effet de foule n'est pas qu'un conte et une fois l'idée lancée plus rien ne pus l'arrêter, on m'avait étiqueté.

Je suis parti le plus dignement possible lançant un dernier regard noir à tout ces imbéciles avant de retourné dans ma chambre d'un pas que je voulais assuré.

Sentant mon anxiété, Nox se faufila sur mes genou et me lécha timidement le visage. Je m'affalai dans mon lit en grognant contre moi-même.

Les gens étaient tous des abrutis de première. Comme si, sérieusement j'aurais pu être l'héritier de Serpentard et ouvert la Chambre des Secret pour éliminer les sang de bourbe de l'école. Je n'avais aucune réelle raison de faire ça et encore moins le temps. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, toute l'école prenait cette "rumeur" pour la vérité pure et sincèrement les faire changer d'avis ne serai qu'une grosse perte de temps.

Je captai le regard de Mort qui semblait désapprouver mon comportement et je m'assis de nouveau en respirant profondément. Se n'était pas la fin du monde, ça allait juste compliqué quelque peu ma vie mais si je me tenais dans l'ombre, toute cette histoire serai oublié d'ici quelques semaines. Je ne pouvais de toute manière pas retourner dans le passé, il me fallait donc faire avec.

Alors que je reprenais mon calme tant bien que mal, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur mon colocataire. Il était légèrement étrange, de la détermination dans les yeux et de l'admiration peint sur le visage. Pas vraiment son genre.

Il s'approcha de moi et avant que je pus faire un geste, il se mit sur un genou tout en s'inclinant devant moi. Même Mort semblait toute aussi perplexe que moi.

-"Maître, permettez moi de vous servir, je serai un serviteur fidèle et dévoué." commença t-il.

Quel réaction devrais-je avoir face à CA ? D'abord ce qui ce passe dans la grande salle et maintenant ça ? Mon cerveau avait vraiment du mal a fonctionner.

Le seul mot qui réussit à sortir de mes lèvres fut un pitoyable :

-"Quoi ?"

-"Maître, pendant ses deux dernières années, j'ai pu être le témoin silencieux de votre génie. Pendant que le monde continuait à vous sous-estimer, je savais que vous seriez le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre ait jamais porté et..."

-"Tu es la personne qui me suivait partout ces derniers temps ?" je lui demandai en le coupant dans son monologue.

-"Oui, maître, c'était bien moi, mais..."

-"Pas de mais, tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu finir complètement barjo ?! Et tu te sens encore digne de respirer le même air que moi ?"

Le visage de Nott s'assombrit brusquement, et il s'inclina encore plus bas dans une position de soumission complète.

-"Maître, je suis sincèrement désolé, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrais, je -je .."

-"Stop! C'est bon, dit moi juste comment tu as su."

Il se redressa.

-"Je l'ai su dès la première fois que je vous ai vu. Vous dégagez un sentiment de puissance, bien sur je n'avais pas de preuve concrète alors je vous ai suivi. Et j'ai pu voir à quel point vous l'êtes, vous êtes capable de disparaître en un claquement de doigts, de manipuler la glace à votre guise, de lancer des sorts sans baguette. Je vous ai vu combattre un chien à trois têtes, passez un monstrueux filet du diable. Je vous ai pas suivi plus loin ce soir la, le chien s'est malheureusement réveillé. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, vous parlez la noble langue des serpents." finit-il avec un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'admiration qu'il me portait.

Au moins, voila un mystère de moins. Maintenant la question était que ce que j'allais faire de lui ? Il en connaissait bien trop pour que je le laisse en vie mais le tuer dans l'école serait compliqué. A part si j'utilise le fait qu'il y a un serpent tueur qui rode dans les couloirs, mais le fait que tout le monde pense que c'est moi qui le contrôle n'est pas du tout à mon avantage.

D'un autre côté, j'aimais bien qu'il m'appelle maître.

-"Es tu prêt à confirmer tout ce que tu viens de dire sous véritasérum ?"

-"Oui, maître.

A y réfléchir, c'est bien trop long à préparer. Pourquoi pas ... un serment sorcier. Evidemment il accepta de bon cœur et me fit un serment sorcier dans lequel il me jura allégeance et dévouement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans quoi il perdrai sa magie et vivrai reclus dans un foret lointaine.

J'avais juste demandé à ce qu'il me confirme qu'il m'ai bien dit la vérité et que la vérité. Finalement l'idée du serpent était plutôt bonne... non ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me voila donc avec un nouvel animal de compagnie.

Finalement je m'y fis plutôt rapidement, il faut dire que la période n'était pas la plus propice pour se révéler être un fourchelang dans l'école. Redevenir le centre de toute les attentions fut des plus lassant mais se faire appeler maître par une personne qui accomplissait le moindre de ses désirs était plus ... appréciable.

Je lui demandai de garder tout ceci secret et de se comporter de la même façon qu'auparavant quand il y avait du monde mais dans l'intimité de notre chambre il faisait exactement tout ce que je lui demandais. Cela à commencé par me chercher quelque chose a boire ou a manger, ranger des vêtements qui traînent, garder un oeil sur Londubat, me faire des rapports, j'ai compris qu'il pouvait être des plus utiles en matière d'espionnage, ce qui arrangeait bien mes affaires.

Les serpentards n'avaient pas vraiment changé leur comportement avec moi, a part quelques regards de respect pour ceux qui pensaient que j'étais vraiment l'héritier. Même Draco ne me regardait plus de la même manière qu'avant. Je lui avait pourtant répété un bonne dizaine de fois que ce n'était pas moi, mais rien à faire. Par contre pour les autres élèves c'était une autre histoire, quand je passais dans un couloirs tout le monde se taisaient en reculant contre le mur le plus proche, faisant bien attention de ne pas capter mon regard. J'en fus quelque peu agacé dans un premier temps mais je m'habituai au fils des jours et je trouvai même une certaine satisfaction à être craint de la sorte.

Je pensais tout de même que les choses allaient se tasser au fil du temps mais la pétrification de Nicolas Quasi-Sans-Tête et d'un autre né de moldu jeta une nouvelle vague d'effroi sur l'école. Les élèves, à la recherche d'un coupable, me trouvèrent moi, le serpentard fouchelang.

Mais je savais désormais qui était derrière tout ça, ou plutôt quoi. J'avais passer mon temps libre à espionner la dernière Weasley et je l'ai surpris avoir un comportement des plus étrange. C'était juste après la découverte des corps stupéfiés dans le couloir.

Elle prenait la direction de son dortoir alors que tout le monde s'aglutinaient autour des malheureux mais elle, en plus de sembler totalement inintéressée a ce propos, marchait à la manière d'un automate. Elle ne répondit pas quand une de ses amies l'appela et avait un visage figé sans aucune expression.

Je ne remarquai le livre que quand elle le posa dans son sac. Et la seconde d'après elle était de nouveau normal. Bien que légèrement anxieuse. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre.

Je missionna Nott de récupérer le livre avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Mission qu'il se fit un plaisir d'accepter.

Une chose de moins à faire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Noël approchait et déjà les vacances furent au pas de la porte. Cette année, Nott resta au château ainsi que deux autres serpentards, dont Draco. Les élèves s'enfuyaient littéralement de cette environnement ou l'on pouvait se faire pétrifier au détours d'un couloir. Certains d'entre eux ne reviendront pas à la rentrée.

Weasley fille partie, Nott n'avait maintenant aucun moyen de mettre la main sur le fameux bouquin. Je décidai donc de juste profiter de ces vacances.

C'est donc ce que je fis. Je continuais mes entraînements mais a part ça, je ne fis absolument rien.

Quand les cours reprirent, je commençai ma recherche dans la bibliothèque concernant le serpent.

Je trouvai rapidement à quelle espèce appartenait la créature qui hantait les couloirs.

Un basilic. Surnommé le roi des serpent. Il pouvait mesurer jusqu'à 10 mètres de long mais sa croissance s'étalait sur des siècles. Pratiquement immortel, un simple regard vous tuer sur le coup, mais si vous le voyait de manière indirecte vous êtes stupéfier. De plus ses crocs contiennent le poison le plus puissant qui existe au monde dont personne n'a encore trouver d'antidote.

Ce serpent était quasiment immortel, leur extinction malheureuse survint lorsque les sorciers découvrirent les incroyables propriétés de leur peau et poison pour les potions. Ils furent chassés, de nombreux sorciers perdirent la vie mais au final, le basilic s'éteint. Ou presque, à sa manière Serpentard sauva le dernier spécimen de cette magnifique espèce.

J'étais encore dans la bibliothèque lorsque Nott arriva en courant.

-"Maître, je l'ai trouvé, j'ai le livre." dit il le souffle court.

Il posa devant moi, sur la table, un livre à la couverture de cuir noir.

-"Comment l'as tu eu ?" demandais je, curieux.

-" J'ai surveillé Weasley fille depuis qu'elle est rentrée des vacances et tout à l'heure elle s'est rendu dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage avec le livre. Quand elle est ressorti elle ne l'avait plus. Elle l'a juste jeté. J'ai dû supporter les lamentations du fantôme qui ..."

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus trop occupé à détailler le livre qui semblait d'ailleurs être une sorte de journal. Sur la quatrième de couverture, tout en bas était écrit Tom Marvolo Jedusor. Les pages étaient toutes blanches.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu et a bientôt.


	19. Chapter 18

Assis sur mon lit, une plume à la main, j'ouvris le journal.

"Révèle moi tes secrets." Mes mots disparurent pour ne laisser qu'une page à nouveau blanche. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, une autre écriture apparut.

"Mon nom est Tom Marvolo Riddle"

Intéressant. C'est comme si le journal contenait l'esprit d'un homme.

"Enchanté, Tom. Tu peux m'appeler Hadrian. Qu'es tu ?"

"Ça, c'est mon petit secret, disons juste que j'ai existé en tant qu'être humains il y a de ça 50 ans."

"50 ans ! Alors tu étais là quand la chambre des secrets s'est ouverte !"

"Effectivement. Laisse moi te montrer..."

Soudainement les pages du journal se mirent à bouger comme pris dans une bourrasque de vent jusqu'à atteindre une page qui indiquait "13 Juin ". La jointure entre les deux feuilles s'illumina d'une vive lumière jaunâtre qui se répandit jusqu'à englober tout le journal.

Sans que Mort ou moi purent faire un mouvement, je me retrouvai propulsé à l'intérieur du livre. J'atterris dans le château, dans un couloir du premier étage. Je me dirigeai vers le bruit qui provenait de l'escalier et là je vis un garçon d'environ une quinzaine d'année que je n'avais jamais vu. Il se tenait à la rambarde de l'escalier, regardant fixement quelque chose à l'étage supérieur.

Je montai à sa rencontre mais il ne semblait pas me voir. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je vis quatres hommes qui descendaient une civière où reposait un corps dont le bras pendait d'un côté. Derrière eux, Dumbledore les suivait, la mine défaite.

Mais ce Dumbledore avait bien cinquante ans de moins que le mien. Il appela le garçon 'Jedusor', qui le rejoignit en haut des marches.

-"Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener à cette heure tardive Tom."

Tom, comme dans Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ainsi la personne qu'était le journal était ce Tom Jedusor. Reste à savoir pourquoi il n'utilisait pas son vrai nom sur le journal.

-"Oui, professeur. Mais il fallait que je vois si ce qu'on raconte est vrai." dit-il l'air innocent, les deux mains derrières le dos. Il me faisait penser à ... à moi.

-"Oui malheureusement Tom, c'est vrai."

S'en suivit une discussion passablement ennuyeuse dans laquelle il se plaignit d'avoir nul part où aller si Poudlard fermait. Bien sûr, son air trop innocent m'interpella et quand la scène ou plutôt le souvenir se termina, j'assistai à un autre qui confirma mes suspicions.

Je suivit un Tom déterminé dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte. Là, il sortit sa baguette et d'un sort il ouvrit la porte. De l'autre côté, un homme, sursauta à l'intrusion.

-"Bonsoir Hagrid, je vais devoir te dénoncer."

Tom entra dans la pièce en menaçant le demi géant de sa baguette. Lequel semblait désemparé. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas tuer qui que ce soit mais ..."

-"Ne fais pas ça, tu ne comprends pas." protesta le demi géant.

-"Les parents de la fille qui est morte arrivent demain, il me semble que le moins que l'on puisse faire est d'éliminer la chose qui à tué leur fille."

Ainsi Tom pensait que Hagrid était l'héritier de serpentard. Il m'avait l'air pourtant d'un garçon intelligent. Ou sinon, mais oui c'est ça. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène, Tom voulait me faire croire qu'Hagrid était l'héritier parce que c'est Tom qui l'était en réalité.

Enfin, il le fit croire au directeur de l'époque pour que Poudlard puisse rester ouvert. Et il me montre tout ça pourquoi alors ?

Le fait que la créature soit une araignée au lieu d'un serpent confirma ma pensée.

Après cette dernière scène, de la même manière qu'à l'aller, tout se recouvrir de la vive lumière et la seconde d'après j'étais de nouveau dans mon lit, Nox toujours endormi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je fouillais frénétiquement dans mes affaires, je repassais en revus pour la énième fois les livres dans ma malle où j'avais laissé le journal. Mais il avait bel et bien disparu. Il n'était nul part.

Je ne savais par quel moyen, Wesley fille avait réussi à le récupérer. Théo me le confirma dans la journée en surprenant le journal dans le sac de la rouquine. Bien que relativement ennuyant, cela révélait des informations crucial sur les propriétés du livre.

Résumons la situation dans son ensemble : la dernière des Weasley possède un livre qui était auparavant un homme, ou quelques chose comme ça. La personne en question est probablement la même personne qui à ouvert la chambre il y a 50 ans. Aujourd'hui la chambre des secrets est de nouveau ouverte. Wesley se conduit bizarrement. Et sais des choses qu'elle aurait dû ignoré.

Conclusion : Wesley est possédée par le journal, ça tombe sous le sens. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, jamais la rouquine n'aurait ouvert la chambre de sa propre volonté, elle était bien trop ... griffondor. Donc le journal l'a possédé pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait et en prime il garde toujours un lien avec elle, c'est de cette manière qu'elle à pu le retrouver.

Quelques jours après le vol du journal, une nouvelle pétrifaction jeta un froid sur l'école. Le directeur se décida, enfin, à imposer quelques règles de sécurité. Il lui a fallu tout de même un meurtre de chat, trois élèves pétrifier et un fantôme dans le même état pour qu'il prenne des mesures.

Le professeur Snape vint dans le dortoirs le soir de l'attaque nous informer du couvre feu désormais à 18h, sinon il fallait se faire accompagner par un professeur. Il rajouta ensuite que si le coupable n'était pas arrêté bientôt Poudlard fermerai définitivement ses portes. En prononçant ces paroles, il lança un regard appuyé dans ma direction.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je n'avais aucune envie de voir Poudlard fermé. Finalement comme Tom, je n'avais nul part où aller et c'est grâce à lui que je trouvai la solution idéale.

Accompagné de mon fidèle serviteur, je me rendis à la cabane d'Hagrid juste après le départ de Snape. Je dus lui révéler l'existence de la cape mais il se pourrait bien que j'allais avoir besoin de son assistance. Mort était aux abonnées absentes depuis cet après midi.

Le ciel, sans lune, était d'un noir profond. Nous nous étions à peine installés à la fenêtre pour espionner, que Dumbledore arriva suivi d'un homme que je reconnu comme étant le ministre de la magie. Ils entrèrent dans la cabane et le ministre commença :

-"Une affaire bien fâcheuse, bien fâcheuse, je me devais d'intervenir. Trois agressions d'enfant de moldus, les choses sont allées trop loin. Le ministère se doit d'agir."

-"Mais je n'ai rien fait" se défendit le demi géant.

Dumbledore plaida en sa faveur mais le ministre annonça qu'il devra emmener Hagrid à la prison d'Azkaban, ce qui provoqua la terreur de l'innocent demi-géant. Sur ces faits, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malfoy.

Il semblait plutôt satisfait de la situation, je pouvais le sentir au ton qu'il employait en accentuant ses fins de phrases qu'il voulait dramatique. Bien que personne ne pouvait manquer la répugnance qu'il éprouvait au simple fait de s'aventurer dans la 'maison' du demi-géant.

-"J'étais au château et on m'a dit que le directeur se trouvait ici."

-"Auriez vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que vous me voulez ?"

-"Le conseil d'administration à juger qu'il était temps de passer la main. J'ai ici un ordre de suspension."

Il tendit le parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains à Dumbledore, le choc se peignait sur son visage ridé. Lucius s'amusait vraiment de la situation. Finalement c'était peut-être ça son but, éjecter Dumbledore de sa position de directeur. Après tout s'il avait le journal en sa possession, il devait être au courant de ses effets.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé à tout. J'étais d'accord pour Dumbledore mais je ne l'étais pas pour la fermeture de Poudlard. Heureusement j'avais déjà tout planifié pour arranger les choses en ma faveur.

Lorsque tout le monde parti de la cabane, Hagrid enchaîné et le directeur, plus autant directeur qu'avant, Nott et moi entrâmes à notre tour. Je caressais Crocdur pendant que Nott fouillait la chaumière de fond en comble, en vain. Pas de créature à l'horizon.

On allait partir, déçus, quand quelque chose attira mon regard. Des dizaines ou plutôt des centaines d'araignées se précipitaient en fil indienne à l'extérieur par un carreau brisé de la fenêtre.

Tout ceci était des plus étranges, déjà leur comportement, et ensuite leur nombre. Quelque chose clochait et c'est avec un petit sourire que j'attrapai Nott par le bras pour l'emmener en direction de la forêt interdite.


	20. Chapter 19

La forêt était lugubre et froide. Le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres, produisant ainsi des sifflements peu rassurant. Le lumos avec lequel j'éclairais le chemin ne produisait qu'une faible lumière qui peinait à écarter le voile sombre de la nuit. La brume envahissait les moindres recoins de la forêt et je peinais à voir où je posais le pied.

A mes côté, Nott me demanda d'une petite voix :

-"Maître, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?"

-"On suit les araignées." répondis-je en chuchotant sans m'en rendre compte.

-"Les araignées mais ... pourquoi ?"

-"Il y a 50 ans, à l'époque de la première ouverture de la chambre des secrets, Hagrid s'est fait arrêter pour les faits. La créature était selon eux une araignée géante. D'après ce que j'appris par le journal, elle a réussi à s'échapper et je ne doute pas qu'elle ait survécu, ou qu'elle ait engendré tout plein de mignons petits bébés."

-"Araignées géantes. On va en capturer une ?" dit Nott dont le visage perdait progressivement de ses couleurs, comme saisi de terreur à mes paroles.

-"Exacte. Tout le monde pensera que l'araignée est la créature de la chambre comme il y a 50 ans et avec sa capture Poudlard pourra rester ouvert. Il faudra juste récupérer le journal et tout sera réglé."

-"Mais c'est impossible que Hagrid soit l'héritier de Serpentard, c'est un demi-géant ! Ça n'a aucun sens !"

-"Nott, il faut comprendre que la population est encore plus stupide qu'un individu isolé. Elle croira à ce qu'il l'arrange. Évidemment qu'Hagrid n'est pas l'héritier mais si les gens y ont déjà cru une fois je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas y croire une seconde fois."

Crocdur, qui nous avait suivi dans notre escapade marchait devant moi en reniflant de temps à autre le sol, humant ces odeurs que lui seul pouvait sentir.

Les arbres au fur et à mesure de notre avancée se faisaient de plus en plus large et étaient de plus en plus rapproché les uns des autres. Leurs racines s'entremêlaient les unes aux autres et sortaient de terre de façon irrégulière, rendant le chemin accidenté. Je ne comptais plus les fois ou je faillis tomber à cause de l'une d'entre elles.

Les araignées se comptaient par milliers maintenant et j'hésitai à les suivent lorsqu'elles s'engouffrèrent entre deux racines qui formaient une sorte de tunnel au dessu d'un arbre titanesque. On s'était déjà avancé profondément dans la forêt, bien plus profondément que je n'avais jamais été.

-"Maître ..." chuchota Nott en me tapotant l'épaule.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il ..." je m'arrêtai net dans ma phrase en suivant des yeux le rayon de lumière qui sortait de sa baguette. Des toiles d'araignées, d'immenses toiles qui s'étendaient partout dans les hauteurs des arbres. Il suffisait de lever les yeux aux ciel pour contempler les structures parfaitement symétriques ainsi que les milliers de paires d'yeux qui nous fixaient sans bouger.

-"Par les cornes de Lucifer." sifflais je, sans voix.

On était en plein dans leur territoire, à leur merci. Crocdur aboyait férocement quand lentement elle se mirent à glisser le long de leur toile suspendu par un fils, lentement. Il fallait courir il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire dans la situation actuel. Elle étaient partout, nous encerclant de toute part, descendant irrémédiablement sur nous.

Alors nous courumes, aussi vite que nos jambes pouvaient le supporter, aussi loin que possible, trébuchant dans la précipitation contres les racines qui se faisaient tout de même de moins en moins présente sur le chemin. Dans mon esprit, un plan se mettait déjà en place. A bout de souffle je m'arrêtai en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune toile dans les arbres. Juste une armée d'araignées qui nous pourchassaient.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je fis apparaître une meute de loup sous l'oeil émerveillé de Nott et effrayé de Crockdur. Je lançai la meute sur les araignées, pendant que j'en contrôlais deux en parallèle pour capturer l'une d'entre elle. Nott couvrait nos arrière en lançant des sort plutôt avancés pour son âge.

Mes loups se battaient avec acharnement et contrairement aux arachnides, ils ne ressentaient ni peur ni douleur. Leurs crocs faits de la glace la plus dur tranchaient comme des rasoirs sur une peau juvénile. Les deux loups, qui eurent la tâche la plus difficile réussirent à immobiliser une grosse araignée en la tenant par les pattes pendant qu'elle se débattait toujours avec acharnement. Je finis le travail en lui lançant un sort d'immobilisation qui la figea sur place.

Les survivantes battirent en retraite abandonnant leur soeur à son funeste sort.

Un sort d'allégement plus tard, nous étions sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

On était à peine arrivé dans le château que la voix de McGonagall se fit entendre :

"Tous les élèves doivent rejoindre leur dortoir, les professeurs sont attendu au couloir du deuxième étages."

L'araignée, Nott et moi sous la cape d'invisibilité, étions des plus etriques, on peinait à se mouvoir tant en gardant nos jambes et nos pieds en sécurité à l'intérieur de la cape. Malgré les quelques inconvénients qui pouvaient se produire à marcher avec un tel animal, nous passâmes sans trop de soucis entre les élèves qui rejoignaient sagement leur dortoir en évitant les plus bondés et prenant le plus de raccourcis possible et nous nous rendîmes au deuxième étages.

Les professeurs étaient déjà presque tous là quand nous arrivâmes enfin. McGo s'affolait en montrant aux autres professeurs la découverte d'un autre message de l'héritier de Serpentard. Son ton grave déraillait dans les aigus par la peur.

-"Une élève à été capturé par le monstre et emmenée dans la chambre des secrets. Il faudra renvoyer les élèves chez eux, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la fin de Poudlard." finit-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.

Sur ses paroles, Lockhart arriva, paradant comme à l'accoutumé, son perpétuel sourire sur le visage. Son visage heureux contrastait avec ceux fermés des autres professeurs.

-"Navré, je m'étais assoupi, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?" demanda t-il d'un ton suffisant.

-"Une élève à été pris par le montre, il est temps pour vous d'agir." répondit Snape.

-"Pou-our moi ?" Lockhart semblait surpris comme s'il n'était pas au courant qu'il avait une réputation nationale comme étant le pourfendeur de nombreuses créatures en tout genre.

-"Ne disiez vous pas que vous saviez où était l'entrée de la chambre des secrets ?"

-"Bien sur, je monte me préparer."

Lorsqu'ils furent tous parti, je pus lire écrit sur le mur, en lettre de sang, l'inscription suivante :

Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la chambre des secrets.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Toujours cachés sous la cape, nous nous mirent à la poursuite de Lockhart. Je comptais mettre l'araignée dans son bureau. Étant donné ses piètres compétences, il mourra certainement en essayant de fuir, je n'aurais plus qu'à finir le travail. De cette façon tout le monde croira qu'il est mort en tuant la créature, une fin tout à fait à l'image de sa vie, mise en scène.

-"Si le journal est avec Wesley, ça veut dire qu'il est dans la chambre avec elle. Et je n'ai aucune idée où est l'entrée de cette maudite chambre." pestais je en analysant la situation.

-"Mais moi je sais où elle est." me répondit Nott d'un ton léger.

Je m'arrêtai net.

-"Tu sais où elle est ? Comment ?"

-"C'est Mimi Geignarde qui m'a mit sur la voie quand j'ai du l'écouter la dernière fois. Elle adore parler et sa mort est un de ses sujets favoris. Elle est morte y il a 50 ans dans les toilettes du second étages et la dernière chose qu'elle ait vu c'est deux yeux brillants."

-"Tu aurais pu me le dire avant." répondis-je d'un ton ton un peu réprobateur. Mais je me rappelais vaguement l'avoir interrompu la dernière fois qu'il ait essayé de m'en parler.

Lockhart arriva à son bureau et nous nous engouframes dans la pièce à sa suite. Il s'affairait déjà à ranger précipitamment ses affaires dans sa malle. Tellement qu'il ne remarqua même pas notre présence lorsqu'on sortit de la cape.

-"On va quelque part, professeur?" Lui demandais-je moqueusement.

Il sursauta violemment au son de ma voix et encore une deuxième fois à la vue de la créature.

-"Potter, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda t-il en tremblant.

-"Votre destinée. Maintenant avancez et pas un bruit."

Je le menaçais de ma baguette et subtilisais la sienne avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Il s'avança dans le couloir sans plus de protestations. Je le guidai jusqu'à les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et fermai la porte d'un puissant sort de fermeture.

Je stupéfiai le fantôme avant qu'elle ne put faire ou voir quoi que ce soit.

-"Que le spectacle commence." ricanais je, en invoquant ma meute de loup qui fit barrière pendant que je libérai l'araignée.

-"Potter, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça ! Nott sauvez moi !" criait-il en pleurant, son arrogant sourire enfin disparut de son visage, maintenant déformé par la peur.

Magnanime, je rendis à Lockhart sa baguette, qu'il s'empressa de récupérer. La première chose à laquelle il pensa était de fuir et il se dirigea en direction de la porte mais lorsqu'il voulut passer la meute, les loups en positions défensives montrèrent des dents dès qu'il s'approcha.

Il se résolut donc à combattre l'effroyable créature, ses jambes tremblaient de peur. Ses sorts à peine plus puissant que ceux d'un premier année atteignaient que rarement leur cible et faisait enrager l'araignée qui redoubla de vigueur dans ses attaques. Il s'était déjà fait mordre plusieurs fois aux jambes et aux bras et il ne tenait debout que miraculeusement. À bout de souffle il se retrouva soudainement le dos contre le mur et regardait avec une délicieuse epouvante l'araignée qui se dressait sur sur ses quatres pattes arrières, redressant fièrement les quatres restantes au dessus de sa tête, prête à infliger le coup mortel.

Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il lança un sort qui toucha la créature en pleine tête, et pris d'un courage nouveau, il recommença encore et encore, obligeant la bete à reculer. Mais même à ce moment là, il continua, toujours le même sort, comme animé par une puissante envie de vivre ou par la folie d'avoir effleuré la mort de si près, que sais-je. L'araignée affaiblit et saignant abondamment se jeta sur le sol en poussant des petits cris aigus, elle agonisait pris de spasmes fébriles et mourut dans un dernier soupir. Lockhart avait réussi, il avait tué la chose. Mais alors qu'il souriait faiblement il tomba sur ses genoux, lâcha sa baguette et toussant sur le sol du sang couleur écarlate. À sa vu, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et son corps tanga vers l'avant ou il tomba évanoui.

Je lui lançai un sort pour qu'il le reste et inspectai la pièce. Après quelques minutes, je passai doucement mes doigts sur la marque d'un serpent gravé sur un robinet.

Je souris, victorieux.


End file.
